Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail
by Chi Kyoku
Summary: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not sure on exact dates-when the Battle of the Citadel happened, when the Normandy was destroyed, etc. I know the Normandy blew up two months after the battle, but that's it. So I've taken some creative liberties with the dates. Just letting everyone know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part One**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:49 p.m. 1130/83**

Commander-

Am I imagining things, or did you seriously throw a magazine out the airlock as the Normandy was lifting off? Nearly hit me in the face.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:03 p.m. 1130/83**

Do you still have it?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:32 a.m. 121/83**

Well, yeah. What, was I supposed to sell it or something?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:58 a.m. 121/83**

Page 72. Bottom left.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:00 p.m. 121/83**

Oh. Hilarious, Commander. Is that supposed to be me?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:22 p.m. 121/83**

Couldn't you tell from the clan markings?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:31 p.m. 121/83**

Yeah, it's just... Really, Commander? "The Adventures of Shepard, Human Spectre" told in graphic novel form?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:17 p.m. 121/83**

Apparently Udina sold them the rights to our images. A cut of the profits goes to support military funding of the Spectres. The marketing campaign is set to go viral. I pre-ordered the first copy for you.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:02 p.m. 122/83**

How... thoughtful.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:13 p.m. 122/83**

Well, we can sue them if they do anything... untoward. With our images.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:48 p.m. 122/83**

Untoward? Such as?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:19 p.m. 122/83**

Drawing you in the shower? I don't know. Joker's driving me crazy. Hiding pictures all over the place and claiming he had nothing to do with it. I thought we solved this back in June.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:00 p.m. 122/83**

Trust me, Commander, no one wants to see a turian in the shower. I'd be more worried about your modesty. Pictures? What sort of pictures?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:36 a.m. 123/83**

Why would they want to see me? Embarrassing pictures. Old Alliance photo-shoot. Had my wardrobe picked for me.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:29 p.m. 123/83**

This I have to see. Now you're just fishing for compliments, Commander. What are you wearing?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:02 p.m. 123/83**

I'm not sure that's an appropriate question, Garrus. But if you must know, I'm in uniform. Had to dress up for a conference call with the Council.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:25 p.m. 123/83**

I meant in the picture!

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:59 p.m. 123/83**

None of your business. If I wanted people to know, I wouldn't be chewing out Joker about the pictures.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:23 p.m. 123/83**

Ouch. I cut my thumb yesterday. Need to restock on medigel, so I used a Band-Aid. Felt pretty Old World.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:31 p.m. 124/83**

Garrus?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:04 p.m. 124/83**

Sorry, Commander. Security stakeout. No communication. What's a Band-Aid?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:49 p.m. 124/83**

Adhesive bandage. Did you get your target?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:32 p.m. 124/83**

Yeah. Caught him red-handed. Feels good to be back.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:19 p.m. 124/83**

Really? How good?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:27 p.m. 124/83**

Well, maybe not so good right now. Broke my arm and the medi-gel hasn't kicked in yet. But overall, pretty good.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:11 a.m. 125/83**

Oh. Are you okay?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:22 a.m. 125/83**

I'm fine. Do you sleep at all, Commander?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:47 a.m. 125/83**

Sometimes. Why? Are you tired?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:03 a.m. 125/83**

A little, yeah.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:17 a.m. 125/83**

Don't let me keep you up.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:32 a.m. 125/83**

I don't mind, Commander. It's nice talking to you.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:01 a.m. 125/83**

Commander?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:02 a.m. 125/83**

You said you were tired. Go to sleep.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:16 a.m. 125/83**

Oh. Right. Good night, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:31 a.m. 125/83**

Enclosed: picture message

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:50 a.m. 125/83**

That's... really pretty, Commander. What planet is that?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:19 a.m. 125/83**

Guess.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:20 a.m. 125/83**

And don't cheat. No looking it up.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:27 p.m. 125/83**

Hmm. Hydrogen-helium gas giant... Rayleigh scattering effect... azure tint from methane... Sharblu. Arghos Rho, Gorgon System.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:42 p.m. 125/83**

Correct. I'm impressed.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:37 p.m. 125/83**

Well, you know, geography lessons in school and all that. Plus, I think we passed through that system a few months ago. What are you doing there?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:14 p.m. 125/83**

Refuelling.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:49 p.m. 125/83**

How is everything?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:19 p.m. 125/83**

Boring. Quiet. Want something to shoot.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:21 p.m. 125/83**

Better yet, want you here.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:17 p.m. 125/83**

Should I be flattered?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:45 p.m. 125/83**

Kaidan won't snipe with me.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:01 p.m. 125/83**

With all due respect, Commander, you're on a moving vessel. There's only so much sniping practice you can get.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:37 p.m. 125/83**

You know how we used to do it. Line up shots across the cargo bay.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:59 p.m. 125/83**

Yeah, and it drove Joker crazy.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:18 p.m. 126/83**

I forgot that part. Let's do it again really soon.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p>How was it? Like it? Hate it? Should I do more? Review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Two**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:37 p.m. 126/83**

The Face we choose to miss -

Be it but for a Day

As absent as a Hundred Years,

When it has rode away.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:20 p.m. 126/83**

Sorry, what?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:55 p.m. 126/83**

Emily Dickinson.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:21 p.m. 126/83**

...you love it when I haven't got a clue what you're talking about, don't you.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:19 p.m. 126/83**

Just a little. It's human poetry. I don't usually indulge, but I was looking around a few months ago for something to put on Ash's grave... and I don't know, I sort of got back into it. Sorry. It must seem kind of weird to you.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:28 p.m. 126/83**

I don't mind.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:42 p.m. 126/83**

Do turians write poetry?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:19 p.m. 126/83**

This turian doesn't. Although I can try, if you need something to laugh at.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:56 p.m. 126/83**

Hah! Seriously, though. We had Alien Civ classes back in basic, but the instructors never said anything about poetry.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:08 p.m. 126/83**

We have a little, I guess. I'm not sure if it's translatable. Might not really be the same thing.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:43 p.m. 126/83**

What about music?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:17 p.m. 126/83**

Nothing that you would like.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:50 p.m. 126/83**

Try me. You might be surprised.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:07 a.m. 127/83**

Don't say I didn't warn you...

Enclosed: audio file

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:32 a.m. 127/83**

Well, that was... interesting. I've never heard anything like it before. What were they saying? In the lyrics, I mean? I don't speak turian.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:09 a.m. 127/83**

Heart of mine,

You are as the gravity well of a dying sun.

I am drawn to you as if through magnetism.

The world is colder when you are far

and you are hot as the Palaven sun in my arms.

Come closer, heart of mine,

and warm my plates with a song of ancient stars.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:10 a.m. 127/83**

Rough translation, of course.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:17 a.m. 127/83**

Huh. Seems like we sing about the same things, anyway.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:25 a.m. 127/83**

What do humans sing about?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:32 a.m. 127/83**

Love. Guilt. Loneliness. Jealousy. Death. Family. Anger. Sadness.

Mostly love, though.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:47 a.m. 127/83**

Send me some.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:19 a.m. 127/83**

Enclosed: audio file

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:22 a.m. 127/83**

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:45 a.m. 127/83**

It is almost the same, isn't it? The words, I mean.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:58 a.m. 127/83**

Yeah. Pretty much the same.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:04 a.m. 127/83**

Hah, if my mum could see me now... This sort of music was her favourite. Old 21st century stuff. She said it was more real than the stuff they started making later, with synthesised voices and all that. Wonder what she'd think if she knew I was playing it for a turian.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:21 a.m. 127/83**

Your mother. What was she like?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:49 a.m. 127/83**

Weird. Really weird. I think they had a name for it, way back... centuries ago. Hippie?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:56 a.m. 127/83**

Sorry, Commander. No translation.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:01 a.m. 127/83**

It's okay. Anyway, she loved that sort of thing. Ancient music, weird clothes, freaky makeup. She said Earth was too industrialised and we needed to start over. That's why they moved out to Mindoir in the first place, her and Dad. She bought all of my genetic mods because she said that was how we used to look. Our ancestors, I mean.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:12 a.m. 127/83**

Genetic mods?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:23 a.m. 127/83**

Oh, I never told you? My hair. You think I could get this colour naturally? There's barely any natural redheads anymore. My mum got genetic mods while she was pregnant. Said she was the first woman in the family without red hair, and that she wasn't gonna let it die out with me.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:39 a.m. 127/83**

Humans... prize certain hair colours? Red is better than others?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:52 a.m. 127/83**

They're all the same, really. She just wanted me to have what she couldn't. Not that it really matters.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:13 a.m. 127/83**

Humans are... genetically diverse. It makes sense. Like clan paint for us. You would want to retain identifying characteristics to mark your origins.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:26 a.m. 127/83**

You make it sound so logical. Where have you been all of my life?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:31 a.m. 127/83**

You wouldn't have liked me if you'd met me before. I was... not fully mature.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:48 a.m. 127/83**

Hah! You mean you went through an angsty rebellious teenager phase? Jesus, I would kill to have seen that. What'd you do, use black face paint or something?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:01 a.m. 127/83**

I don't think I understand, Commander. One of your words didn't translate. "Angsty?"

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:19 a.m. 127/83**

Never mind. Whoa, night shift is over already? What time is it?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:24 a.m. 127/83**

Morning now. Have to report in thirty-six minutes.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:28 a.m. 127/83**

Jeez, Garrus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you up all night. It's just hard to keep track of time out in space. My quarters are lit all the time unless I turn the lights down.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:37 a.m. 127/83**

I don't mind, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:58 a.m. 127/83**

Have fun at work.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:59 a.m. 127/83**

Got to go. Don't worry, Commander, I'll snipe somebody for you.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:04 a.m. 127/83**

You read my mind.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Three**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:25 p.m. 127/83**

Ouch.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:47 p.m. 127/83**

Garrus? Are you okay?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:58 p.m. 127/83**

Someone tried to shoot me full of holes. But I'm fine.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:03 p.m. 127/83**

Oh, good. I thought you'd stubbed your toe or something.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:15 p.m. 127/83**

Ha, ha, and also ha, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:38 p.m. 127/83**

You underestimate the agony of a stubbed toe, Garrus. Do turians even have toes?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:43 p.m. 127/83**

Well, we definitely don't have flippers.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:55 p.m. 127/83**

Bullets equal sarcasm. I'll keep that in mind.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:02 p.m. 127/83**

Sorry, Commander. The pain meds are taking a bit to kick in.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:14 p.m. 127/83**

Are they the kind that make you loopy?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:36 p.m. 127/83**

I'm not sure. Why?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:49 p.m. 127/83**

Oh, no reason. Got a holo-cam, by any chance?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:04 p.m. 127/83**

No.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:32 p.m. 127/83**

Darn.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:17 p.m. 127/83**

Humans have ten. Toes, I mean. I should know, I've stubbed all of them at least once.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:38 a.m. 128/83**

Garrus?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:59 p.m. 128/83**

I'm going to assume that you're resting and not dead.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:16 p.m. 128/83**

Garrus...

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:17 p.m. 128/83**

Don't make me come over there.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:42 p.m. 128/83**

I will, you know. The nearest mass relay's only a day away.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:01 a.m. 129/83**

With all due respect, Commander, damn! You filled the whole first page of my inbox.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:03 a.m. 129/83**

Garrus! Wait... I didn't send that many messages.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:08 a.m. 129/83**

Oh. Right. The others are all Executor Pallin, asking for a report. Dammit.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:14 a.m. 129/83**

What exactly have you been doing?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:38 a.m. 129/83**

Took too many meds. Either that, or I haven't been getting enough sleep. Spirits, I don't even want to guess how much paperwork I have to do.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:45 a.m. 129/83**

You could always come back. Spectres don't have to do paperwork. Not much, anyway.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:57 a.m. 129/83**

Hah. Don't tempt me, Commander. That reminds me, though. I may have some leave in a few weeks. When are you coming back?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:16 a.m. 129/83**

As soon as I can. I didn't think it was possible to be this bored.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:22 a.m. 129/83**

They've just opened a new restaurant on Jamhor Ward. "Tastes of Palaven," I think it's called.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:37 a.m. 129/83**

Turian food? Can I even eat that without dying?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:58 a.m. 129/83**

Oh... maybe not. There are human restaurants, too. I'll find something.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:13 a.m. 129/83**

Fantastic. It's a date.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:23 a.m. 129/83**

A date, Commander?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:41 a.m. 129/83**

Human expression. Means we've got plans.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:55 a.m. 129/83**

Oh. That's good. I read some more of your poetry.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:15 a.m. 129/83**

My poetry? Oh, you mean human stuff. Find anything you like?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:19 a.m. 129/83**

And when I feel, fair creature of an hour,

That I shall never look upon thee more,

Never have relish in the faery power

Of unreflecting love; then on the shore

Of the wide world I stand alone, and think

Till Love and Fame to nothingness do sink.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:23 a.m. 129/83**

Oh! Keats?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:36 a.m. 129/83**

O Captain! my Captain! our fearful trip is done;

The ship has weather'd every rack, the prize we sought is won;

The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,

While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring:

But O heart! heart! heart!

O the bleeding drops of red,

Where on the deck my Captain lies,

Fallen cold and dead.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:49 a.m. 129/83**

Whitman, right?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:58 a.m. 129/83**

I can see why humans like it. It's... stirring.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:07 a.m. 129/83**

Yeah, Ash sure liked it a lot. I'm thinking of visiting her memorial the next time I'm on the Citadel. After our date, of course.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:24 a.m. 129/83**

I'll come with you. We'll bring poems.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:37 a.m. 129/83**

I think she would like that.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Four**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:02 a.m. 129/83**

I hate paperwork.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:24 a.m. 129/83**

Sometimes justice comes at a price.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:49 a.m. 129/83**

I'm not even allowed to type. Official forms have to be hand-written.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:00 a.m. 129/83**

Oh, the agony. Are you skiving off paperwork to email me?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:04 a.m. 129/83**

Maybe.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:33 a.m. 129/83**

I feel like I should be reprimanding you. Or something else official-sounding.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:41 a.m. 129/83**

Hah. To be honest, Commander, taking orders from anyone else just doesn't feel right.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:59 a.m. 129/83**

You want me to order you around?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:07 a.m. 129/83**

Maybe that didn't come out right.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:32 a.m. 129/83**

Do your paperwork. There.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:45 a.m. 129/83**

It isn't working. I think I need to hear your voice. You know, drill instructor style.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:50 a.m. 129/83**

Enclosed: audio file

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:52 a.m. 129/83**

Kaidan just gave me the weirdest look. I think he thinks I'm telling myself to go do paperwork.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:59 a.m. 129/83**

Aye, aye, Commander!

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:14 a.m. 129/83**

Does this mean you aren't talking to me anymore?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:38 a.m. 129/83**

I can multi-task.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:47 a.m. 129/83**

Hang on. Joker's patching a message through. Might not respond for a while.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:14 p.m. 129/83**

It was the admiral. I've finally got something interesting to do.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:17 p.m. 129/83**

What kind of interesting? Stakeout-in-a-nightclub interesting, or blowing-up-mechs interesting?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:34 p.m. 129/83**

The second one, I think.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:49 p.m. 129/83**

Telling you to be careful would ring a little hollow, wouldn't it?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:53 p.m. 129/83**

You're the one who got "shot full of holes" the other day and then didn't respond to my messages for more than 24 hours. Also, I command you, not the other way around.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:10 p.m. 129/83**

Understood, Commander. Have fun at work.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:21 p.m. 129/83**

Do turians make a habit of mocking their C.O.?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:48 p.m. 129/83**

Well, you sound like you're having more fun than I am.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:04 p.m. 129/83**

How did the mission go?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:58 a.m. 1210/83**

Commander?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:37 a.m. 1210/83**

If you were trying to get back at me, you succeeded. Congratulations.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:22 p.m. 1210/83**

It's been 24 hours.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:15 p.m. 1210/83**

Bad extranet connection?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:19 p.m. 1210/83**

Garrus, it's Kaidan. The commander asked me to check her messages.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:21 p.m. 1210/83**

What happened?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:45 p.m. 1210/83**

Bit of a scuffle planet-side. The commander took her helmet off to give Private Lee CPR. Inhaled some debris from the atmosphere, a bit of internal bleeding. She's recovering, but the doctor wants her to stay in bed.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:47 p.m. 1210/83**

Understood, Lieutenant. Thank you.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:52 p.m. 1210/83**

You and the commander have exchanged a lot of messages?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:08 p.m. 1210/83**

A few, yeah.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:13 p.m. 1210/83**

So that's what she's always doing at the terminal.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:39 p.m. 1210/83**

Kaidan was snooping through our messages?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:52 p.m. 1210/83**

Commander? Is that you?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:01 p.m. 1210/83**

No, it's Wrex. Of course it's me.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:17 p.m. 1210/83**

With all due respect, Commander, it doesn't take much snooping to figure out we're communicating regularly.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:24 p.m. 1210/83**

It's still none of his business. I asked him to check my messages, not prowl through my inbox.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:29 p.m. 1210/83**

Anyway. Sorry about the wait. Were you worried about me?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:34 p.m. 1210/83**

Of course not. My C.O. can take care of herself.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:48 p.m. 1210/83**

If only Kaidan thought the same thing. He's been hovering.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:56 p.m. 1210/83**

That's a bad thing?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:03 p.m. 1210/83**

Sweet, but unnecessary.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:17 p.m. 1210/83**

I see.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:48 a.m. 1211/83**

Is that contemplative silence, busy silence, or I'm-asleep silence?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:59 a.m. 1211/83**

Contemplative for now. Asleep soon.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:04 a.m. 1211/83**

Don't let me keep you up.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Five**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:15 a.m. 1211/83**

The graphic novel came today.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:40 a.m. 1211/83**

The one I pre-ordered for you? How is it?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:53 a.m. 1211/83**

You didn't get a copy?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:12 a.m. 1211/83**

I can't think of any delivery companies that service moving starships.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:34 a.m. 1211/83**

Ah. Well, they haven't done anything embarrassing with our images... yet. I haven't read the whole thing.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:45 a.m. 1211/83**

How does it start?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:07 a.m. 1211/83**

"On a remote human colony in the far reaches of Citadel space, a saviour was born..."

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:22 a.m. 1211/83**

Oh God. Please tell me you're joking.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:36 a.m. 1211/83**

My fringe is not that long. Is my fringe really that long?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:47 a.m. 1211/83**

Fringe? Is that a turian thing?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:52 a.m. 1211/83**

Oh! It's holographic.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:02 a.m. 1211/83**

That's it. Next time Joker stops this thing, I'm getting off and buying a copy. I don't care if he teases me.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:09 a.m. 1211/83**

Very nice rendition of the Blitz. You look very heroic, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:15 a.m. 1211/83**

Don't read any more! Wait until I get one.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:27 a.m. 1211/83**

Is that an order, Commander?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:48 a.m. 1211/83**

Yes. Yes it is.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:00 p.m. 1211/83**

Very well, Commander. I'll hold my place until you give the order.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:08 p.m. 1211/83**

Damn right, soldier.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:15 p.m. 1211/83**

One of my co-workers mentioned a human restaurant. "Mickey D's?"

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:41 p.m. 1211/83**

Artery-clogging calorie factory.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:46 p.m. 1211/83**

According to my omni-tool, this restaurant is one of the most popular in all human-colonised systems, as well as your home world.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:53 p.m. 1211/83**

Ugh. Don't remind me.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:58 p.m. 1211/83**

...I'll try to find another restaurant.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:00 p.m. 1211/83**

Going to work out. Back later.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:16 p.m. 1211/83**

Ugh. Distract me.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:32 p.m. 1211/83**

What's the problem?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:48 p.m. 1211/83**

The lieutenant needs to get it through his thick skull that advanced biotics are not. My. Thing.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:53 p.m. 1211/83**

Advanced biotics?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:01 p.m. 1211/83**

I can bio-kick a half dozen krogan across the room and break their necks against a wall. That's good enough for my line of work. I do not need to "refine my skills." That's what I have Kaidan for.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:14 p.m. 1211/83**

Working on new skills is never a bad idea, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:19 p.m. 1211/83**

The sniper rifle thing was different. You have to get close up to use biotics. I needed long-range firepower, too.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:27 p.m. 1211/83**

What if you were restrained? Advanced biotic skills could help you escape your bonds.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:32 p.m. 1211/83**

Wouldn't you come and rescue me?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:40 p.m. 1211/83**

I've been neutralised. Thrown out an airlock along with everyone else in the squad.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:49 p.m. 1211/83**

I don't want to imagine that.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:54 p.m. 1211/83**

Why, Commander, you shock me. Sentiment? You should never grow too attached to subordinates, you know.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:02 p.m. 1211/83**

Now you're just teasing me.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:10 p.m. 1211/83**

Out of line, Commander?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:17 p.m. 1211/83**

No. No, it's fine. Let's talk about something else.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:32 p.m. 1211/83**

Enclosed: picture file

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:47 p.m. 1211/83**

Is that... a Big Mac?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:58 p.m. 1211/83**

So humans DO actually eat these? The captain wasn't joking?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:09 p.m. 1211/83**

Unfortunately, yes. We do.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:15 p.m. 1211/83**

Turians eat unhealthy food from time to time. Children, usually. Certain species of sweet grass that offer no nutritional benefit, and so on.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:19 p.m. 1211/83**

I don't think it's the same thing, Garrus.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:24 p.m. 1211/83**

Why are "artery-clogging calorie factories" so popular among humans, then?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:35 p.m. 1211/83**

The food tastes good. Humans are suckers for anything made of grease-oozing processed meat. Preferably with cheese.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:49 p.m. 1211/83**

You enjoy this food, then?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:56 p.m. 1211/83**

Well... sometimes. I don't think I've had a cheeseburger since I graduated from the academy.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:05 p.m. 1211/83**

I suppose these "cheeseburgers" are toxic to turians.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:11 p.m. 1211/83**

Probably. Trust me, you're not missing much.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:34 p.m. 1211/83**

Sorry, Commander. Emergency call-out. Hostage situation in the Presidium. Talk tomorrow.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:37 p.m. 1211/83**

Of course.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:04 p.m. 1211/83**

Be careful.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Six**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:19 a.m. 1212/83**

Did you save the hostage?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:03 a.m. 1212/83**

Wasn't a hostage. Willing accomplice.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:14 a.m. 1212/83**

Oh. No injuries this time?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:29 a.m. 1212/83**

No injuries.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:40 a.m. 1212/83**

Joker's "making the ship dance." I told him to stop wasting fuel.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:45 a.m. 1212/83**

Did he listen?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7::49 a.m. 1212/83**

He still does it when he thinks I'm not paying attention.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:54 a.m. 1212/83**

Where are you headed next?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:59 a.m. 1212/83**

Can't say. The admiral would get pissed off if I transmitted Alliance secrets over the extranet. Hackers, you know.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:05 a.m. 1212/83**

Understood, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:13 a.m. 1212/83**

... it's not because you're a turian.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:30 a.m. 1212/83**

It would be the more prudent course of action. Particularly from the admiral's point of view.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:51 a.m. 1212/83**

Do you think I give a damn what the admiral thinks?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:58 a.m. 1212/83**

I don't know, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:09 a.m. 1212/83**

Garrus, I trust you. End of story.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:15 a.m. 1212/83**

Now you've made me blush, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:34 a.m. 1212/83**

I seriously doubt that.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:38 a.m. 1212/83**

Should I be flattered or offended?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:47 a.m. 1212/83**

Neither. I'm bored. Do you remember that game we used to play?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:55 a.m. 1212/83**

You're going to have to be more specific.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:02 a.m. 1212/83**

You know. The one where I'd bio-kick old suits of N7 armour across the cargo bay and you'd shoot them before they hit the ground.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:08 a.m. 1212/83**

Yeah. I remember that.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:13 a.m. 1212/83**

None of these marines are good enough shots to try it with me.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:28 a.m. 1212/83**

How about a date at the shooting range when you get back to the Citadel?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:34 a.m. 1212/83**

Along with our date at that turian restaurant and our date at Mickey D's? People might talk.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:41 a.m. 1212/83**

Talk, Commander?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:47 a.m. 1212/83**

Human expression. Spread rumours.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:56 a.m. 1212/83**

No shooting range date, then?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:03 a.m. 1212/83**

I never said that.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:19 a.m. 1212/83**

Duly noted. I'll make reservations.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:35 a.m. 1212/83**

No one ever said military life would be boring. I feel cheated.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:49 a.m. 1212/83**

Really? After the whole mess with... you-know-who, you're complaining about being bored?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:56 a.m. 1212/83**

Probably BECAUSE of that.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:09 p.m. 1212/83**

I suppose constant action spoiled us.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:16 p.m. 1212/83**

Yeah. I had a funny dream the other night.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:30 p.m. 1212/83**

So did I. Actually, it was more of a nightmare.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:38 p.m. 1212/83**

What was it about?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:47 p.m. 1212/83**

In the Mako. You were driving.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:55 p.m. 1212/83**

Ha. Very funny.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:14 p.m. 1212/83**

I try, Commander. What was your dream about?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:22 p.m. 1212/83**

Drowning. Except... it was in space.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:37 p.m. 1212/83**

Decompression? Oxygen deprivation? Shot tank?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:51 p.m. 1212/83**

I drowned once. Fell into a water reservoir back on Mindoir, when I was five. I was in a coma for two days.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:03 p.m. 1212/83**

No permanent damage, I assume.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:08 p.m. 1212/83**

I know getting spaced is different. But it felt the same.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:15 p.m. 1212/83**

It was just a dream, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:23 p.m. 1212/83**

I know that.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:25 p.m. 1212/83**

But thank you.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:36 p.m. 1212/83**

Here to serve. I still think my dream was worse.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:49 p.m. 1212/83**

Garrus, you cheeky rascal. You always know how to cheer me up.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:14 p.m. 1212/83**

With all due respect, Commander, we came closer to dying every time we took the Mako groundside than we did on Virmire or Ilos.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:57 p.m. 1212/83**

If I didn't already know it was Joker, I would have suspected you of getting me those paid driving lessons for my birthday last year.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:12 p.m. 1212/83**

Even I have limits.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:18 p.m. 1212/83**

More limits than Joker? That's not saying much.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:23 p.m. 1212/83**

It didn't work, anyway.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:50 p.m. 1212/83**

What didn't work?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:01 p.m. 1212/83**

The driving lessons. You didn't take them.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:08 p.m. 1212/83**

All the driving lessons back in basic didn't do a thing. I'll just keep blundering along, thank you. Haven't got anyone killed so far.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:17 p.m. 1212/83**

Apart from all the geth, mercenaries, and occasional thresher maws crushed to death beneath your wheels.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:22 p.m. 1212/83**

Those were intentional.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the no-show yesterday. I fully intend to update this every day whenever possible. Yesterday I had a Mock Trial competition from 6:00 in the morning to 4:30 in the afternoon, and when I got home I slept for a century. Hope this chapter is cute enough to make up for it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Seven**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:40 p.m. 1212/83**

I hate batarians.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:58 p.m. 1212/83**

I know this girl who killed hundreds of them during the Blitz. You'd probably like her.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:03 p.m. 1212/83**

I probably would. Does she like turians?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:11 p.m. 1212/83**

Certain turians, yes.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:17 p.m. 1212/83**

Great. We could vacation in the Terminus Systems and have a lovely time slaughtering shiploads of batarian mercs.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:30 p.m. 1212/83**

What did they do this time?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:47 p.m. 1212/83**

Bunch of Blue Suns landed and tried to start something in Zakera Ward. One of them got through my shields.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:49 p.m. 1212/83**

Are you okay?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:02 p.m. 1212/83**

Fine. I'm more pissed off about the paperwork I have to do. Getting strangled in red tape during my first month back in C-Sec is not my idea of a good time.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:14 p.m. 1212/83**

They say justice is its own reward.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:20 p.m. 1212/83**

Yeah, I know. I just wish justice didn't come with so many restraining orders and liability forms.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:34 p.m. 1212/83**

You've got an important job, Garrus. Nobody said it would be easy.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:49 p.m. 1212/83**

You're right, Commander. I shouldn't complain so much.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:00 p.m. 1212/83**

I don't mind the complaining. If you need to get something off your chest, this is the place to do it. I just want to make sure you remember what we're fighting for.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:11 p.m. 1212/83**

It's harder to remember without you around to remind me.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:19 p.m. 1212/83**

I'm here, Garrus. Well... sort of, anyway.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:30 p.m. 1212/83**

It won't be like this forever. I'll serve my time on the Citadel, for a year or two maybe, and then I'll apply for leave to crew the Normandy again.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:47 p.m. 1212/83**

I'll be glad to have you back. Taking out mercs and cleaning up geth isn't the same without the old squad.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:52 p.m. 1212/83**

Nobody else is back yet? Not even Wrex or Tali?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:59 p.m. 1212/83**

I gave everyone six months to decide if they wanted to come back. Tali has to take her Pilgrimage gift back to the flotilla. Not sure where Wrex is, but he said he'd get in touch. Liara went to check out a dig a few systems over. Kaidan's here, of course.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:08 p.m. 1212/83**

It must be lonely.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:22 p.m. 1212/83**

Feels a bit like a skeleton crew, yeah.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:36 p.m. 1212/83**

They'll be back. We would all follow you into hell, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:40 p.m. 1212/83**

I don't plan on walking into hell anytime soon. But who knows?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:47 p.m. 1212/83**

Speaking of hell, I've just been assigned to dock duty for the next 24 hours.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:54 p.m. 1212/83**

Is that a punishment or something?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:09 a.m. 1213/83**

Not really. Just means I have to spend the next 24 hours patting down tourists and dealing with whiny babies.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:14 a.m. 1213/83**

You don't like kids?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:27 a.m. 1213/83**

Not exactly my area of expertise, Commander. I'm a police officer, not a nanny.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:33 a.m. 1213/83**

I bet you were a cute kid. Are turian kids cute?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:41 a.m. 1213/83**

Cute? Ouch. Stab to the ego, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:48 a.m. 1213/83**

What? There's nothing wrong with being cute.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:53 a.m. 1213/83**

Baby pyjak are cute. Hamsters are cute. Full-grown male turians? Not so much.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:00 a.m. 1213/83**

See? That denial, right there. That's cute.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:08 a.m. 1213/83**

You're killing me, Commander. I don't know how to defend myself here.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:11 a.m. 1213/83**

Shepard.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:26 a.m. 1213/83**

What?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:37 a.m. 1213/83**

From now on, it's Shepard. Not Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:46 a.m. 1213/83**

You're still my commander, even if I'm not on your ship.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:50 a.m. 1213/83**

That's not the point. When I'm pulling rank, it's Commander. When we're just talking, it's Shepard. Got it?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:58 a.m. 1213/83**

Aye, aye, Commander!

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:03 a.m. 1213/83**

Garrus...

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:10 a.m. 1213/83**

Oh, right. Aye, aye... Shepard.

You know, it doesn't have the same ring to it.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:14 a.m. 1213/83**

You're impossible.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Only four reviews for the last chapter? It seems like all the love is gone... Is it because I skipped a day? I'll do better, I promise!**

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Eight**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:01 a.m. 1213/83**

Ugh. If Joker runs one more zero-grav drill, I'm going to puke.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:07 a.m. 1213/83**

Have you ever seen a human puke? It's not pretty.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:30 a.m. 1213/83**

Sleeping in, Garrus?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:48 a.m. 1213/83**

Sorry, Commander. Had a horrible night.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:01 a.m. 1213/83**

What happened?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:09 a.m. 1213/83**

Some kids wandered into a construction site in the Wards. Got trapped in some rubble left over from the battle. By the time we dug them out, three were dead. Asphyxiation.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:13 a.m. 1213/83**

How many were there?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:16 a.m. 1213/83**

Four. We got one out okay. All humans.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:18 a.m. 1213/83**

One of them had red hair.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:25 a.m. 1213/83**

You did your best.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:30 a.m. 1213/83**

How do you know, Shepard? You weren't there.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:47 a.m. 1213/83**

I know you.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:59 a.m. 1213/83**

Then you know that I'm not like you. I can't save everyone no matter how hard I try.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:17 p.m. 1213/83**

Garrus, you don't need to be perfect to make a difference. I'm not perfect. Being a soldier isn't about you-it's about the people you're fighting for, the civilians. As long as you're working as hard as you can for their sakes, you're as perfect as you need to be.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:42 p.m. 1213/83**

Shepard, you're the only person I know who can deliver a military pep talk over an extranet channel and still make it sound good.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:51 p.m. 1213/83**

Stiff upper lip, officer. Carry on and carry through.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:04 p.m. 1213/83**

Okay. You've lost me.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:15 p.m. 1213/83**

You get the point, though.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:26 p.m. 1213/83**

I do. Thank you.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:39 p.m. 1213/83**

Right. Now I'm hungry. Pep talks drain my energy.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:43 p.m. 1213/83**

Ship rations not cutting it for you?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:56 p.m. 1213/83**

At least it's not nutri-gel. All-human crew, all-human food.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:02 p.m. 1213/83**

Must be convenient. It's been forever since I served on a turian ship. Not that I'm complaining, of course.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:07 p.m. 1213/83**

Next time you're on my vessel, I'll order some turian rations. Just for you.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:14 p.m. 1213/83**

That would be... incredibly appreciated. I may just kiss your feet in gratitude.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:30 p.m. 1213/83**

I didn't think turians did a lot of feet-kissing.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:38 p.m. 1213/83**

They don't. I've seen some human vids.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:46 p.m. 1213/83**

I may regret telling you this, but... humans don't really kiss people's feet anymore. It's sort of unsanitary.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:55 p.m. 1213/83**

What do they do instead?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:04 p.m. 1213/83**

To express gratitude? Depends. Handshake, sometimes. A hug, if they're close. A kiss if they're even closer.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:17 p.m. 1213/83**

Sounds complicated. And also unsanitary.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:38 p.m. 1213/83**

Well. As a species, we're not exactly big on logic.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:45 p.m. 1213/83**

So which would be appropriate in this situation?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:09 p.m. 1213/83**

Shepard?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:27 p.m. 1213/83**

You're busy, I suppose.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:49 p.m. 1213/83**

Heading to Flux for a drugs bust. Can't say Citadel life is boring, at least.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:46 a.m. 1214/83**

I hate nightclubs.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:33 a.m. 1214/83**

I LOVE nightclubs, Shepard.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:14 a.m. 1214/83**

Sorry, system malfunction. Extranet connection went off for a while. Were you having fun without me?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:32 a.m. 1214/83**

It wasn't a drugs bust. Had the night off and I didn't realise. Co-workers took me out for drinks.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:43 a.m. 1214/83**

Oh. So you "LOVE nightclubs," huh?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:59 a.m. 1214/83**

Shouldn't have brought my omni-tool. Too risky when drunk.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:04 a.m. 1214/83**

I've never seen you drunk. Does it make you a bit less... you know?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:18 a.m. 1214/83**

I'm afraid I don't follow, Shepard. A little less what?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:30 a.m. 1214/83**

You know. More casual. Less likely to stand on ceremony.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:46 a.m. 1214/83**

Give any turian the right alcohol and he'll be pole-dancing in an hour. I don't recommend it.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:55 a.m. 1214/83**

This I HAVE to see.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:06 a.m. 1214/83**

We'll have to find some other willing turian to demonstrate, then. I don't dance.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:17 a.m. 1214/83**

We'll see, Garrus. We'll see.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:32 a.m. 1214/83**

I can hear the malevolent plotting over the extranet. Spirits save me.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:35 a.m. 1214/83**

They were teasing me, you know.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:41 a.m. 1214/83**

Your co-workers? About what?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:53 a.m. 1214/83**

About sending messages to my old commander all the time. They claim I'm never off my omni-tool for more than fifteen minutes.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:04 a.m. 1214/83**

Did you tell them where they can stick it?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:11 a.m. 1214/83**

Don't worry, Shepard. I nicked all of the hangover meds from the supply cabinet at work. They're paying for their mistake, trust me.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:17 a.m. 1214/83**

You are fiendishly clever. I'll have to watch my back around you if I ever get drunk.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:29 a.m. 1214/83**

I learned from the best.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I asked for reviews, and you guys provided. Thanks! Keep up the good work! Sorry for those reviewers I haven't replied to yet-I'm having a super busy week. Also, I may skip a day or two in the near future, but it's only because I'm working on a one-shot to accompany this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Nine**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:45 a.m. 1214/83**

Looks like trouble at the refuelling station. I may be awhile.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:51 a.m. 1214/83**

Bring your gun.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:55 a.m. 1214/83**

I always bring my gun.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:14 p.m. 1214/83**

Criminal escaped his guards. Tried to take one of my crew hostage.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:17 p.m. 1214/83**

I'm guessing it didn't go so well for him.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:30 p.m. 1214/83**

Shot to the head. Clean.

No one threatens my crew.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:37 p.m. 1214/83**

I envy you so much, Shepard. No red tape for Spectres.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:48 p.m. 1214/83**

I still had to give his guards a formal apology. They didn't seem terribly upset, though. A dead murderer is easier to transport than a live one.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:57 p.m. 1214/83**

He got what was coming to him, then.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:04 p.m. 1214/83**

I would have preferred to take him alive. You know killing isn't my style. But he had a gun to Pressly's head and there wasn't time to talk him down.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:12 p.m. 1214/83**

Pressly's all right, then?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:20 p.m. 1214/83**

Shaken but alive. He knows I wasn't going to let him die.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:34 p.m. 1214/83**

He must not have known who you were. The criminal, I mean.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:47 p.m. 1214/83**

Be realistic, Garrus. Not everyone in the galaxy knows my name.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:55 p.m. 1214/83**

They should. They'd all be dead without you.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:07 p.m. 1214/83**

And you.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:13 p.m. 1214/83**

Well, you know. I was just along for the ride. We wouldn't have got anywhere without you.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:24 p.m. 1214/83**

My sniping is getting rusty.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:37 p.m. 1214/83**

Changing the subject to deflect praise, Commander?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:48 p.m. 1214/83**

Don't play psychologist. It doesn't suit you.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:57 p.m. 1214/83**

Two can play at this game. Denial is "cute," remember?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:02 p.m. 1214/83**

I've created a monster.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:20 p.m. 1214/83**

You can't claim all the credit, Shepard. I come by most of my dashing rapier wit naturally.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:27 p.m. 1214/83**

"Dashing rapier wit?" Exactly which human vids have you been watching?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:34 p.m. 1214/83**

Your comedies are very interesting. They've given me some real insight into how humans perceive humorous situations. Most of your jokes seem to revolve around romantic melodrama and watching others make fools of themselves.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:47 p.m. 1214/83**

Sounds pretty accurate.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:59 p.m. 1214/83**

There is a great deal that I don't understand. Most of the innuendo doesn't translate.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:07 p.m. 1214/83**

Probably a good thing.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:13 p.m. 1214/83**

It's frustrating.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:25 p.m. 1214/83**

Pick one out and save it. We'll watch it when I get back. I'll explain the jokes.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:36 p.m. 1214/83**

This is another date?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:50 p.m. 1214/83**

How many are we up to now? Three?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:03 p.m. 1214/83**

Four.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:15 p.m. 1214/83**

I don't suppose turians can eat popcorn?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:22 p.m. 1214/83**

Popcorn. Noun. Human food product. Corn of a variety with hard kernels that swell up and burst open with a pop when heated. Typically buttered and salted and eaten as a snack.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:25 p.m. 1214/83**

My omni-tool says it isn't compatible with turian digestive systems. Sorry, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:33 p.m. 1214/83**

It was worth a shot. Don't know if I could even get that on the Citadel, anyway.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:45 p.m. 1214/83**

If it's even remotely popular, someone is probably smuggling it somewhere. I'll keep an eye out.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:53 p.m. 1214/83**

You're allowed to keep confiscated contraband?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:59 p.m. 1214/83**

No.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:06 p.m. 1214/83**

But you would anyway.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:12 p.m. 1214/83**

I know. I'm a bad turian.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:25 p.m. 1214/83**

You sound like you're at peace with that.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:34 p.m. 1214/83**

I am. Can you believe it, Shepard? I'm actually happy. Right here, right now.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:39 p.m. 1214/83**

That's... good?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:46 p.m. 1214/83**

I'm serious. I feel... better. Complete. Like I've found my place.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:55 p.m. 1214/83**

At C-Sec?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:04 p.m. 1214/83**

No, it's not C-Sec. It's... well, I guess it's you. I know what I'm doing and why I'm doing it. I'm not just a turian military graduate with a sniper rifle anymore. Whether I'm on the Citadel or the Normandy, I know I'm doing the right thing. As long as you're there to tell me so.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:27 p.m. 1214/83**

I won't pretend I'm not flattered, Garrus. But I trust you to be able to tell what's right without me, too.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:44 p.m. 1214/83**

Maybe. I'm still learning, I guess. You'll have to stick around for a bit longer.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:57 p.m. 1214/83**

Hmm. I can do that.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Expect that one-shot up in the next couple of days. Review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Ten**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:18 a.m. 1215/83**

Good news. The Normandy's due back to the Citadel in ten days.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:21 a.m. 1215/83**

For how long?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:54 a.m. 1215/83**

I think we're looking at a good week of shore leave. Joker will make the rounds, transfer the crew to shuttles to their home worlds, and then come back to pick me up.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:15 a.m. 1215/83**

Have you got a place to stay?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:23 a.m. 1215/83**

I was thinking of finding a hotel. It'll be expensive, but I've still got a bunch of credits shored up from the last mission.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:36 a.m. 1215/83**

There's an empty flat across from mine. Neighbours just moved out. Rent isn't bad.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:49 a.m. 1215/83**

You wouldn't mind having your C.O. so close by?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:00 a.m. 1215/83**

Not at all. I'll tell the owner to hold it for you.

Might have to move some furniture in, too.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:06 a.m. 1215/83**

Don't go out of your way. I know you're busy and I can take care of myself.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:14 a.m. 1215/83**

I don't mind.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:20 a.m. 1215/83**

Thanks, Garrus. I'll have to pay Anderson a visit, too. I talk to him during conferences with the Council, but it'll be nice to get drinks and catch up.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:35 a.m. 1215/83**

I see him occasionally. He's a good man, Shepard. Always has a kind word for me.

Can't say as much about your Ambassador.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:47 a.m. 1215/83**

Yes, well. Politics are a nasty business.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:59 a.m. 1215/83**

Turian-human relations are still tangled, even on the Citadel. Councillor Valern was never very friendly to you, either.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:04 a.m. 1215/83**

Let's not talk politics. I have enough of a headache already.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:19 a.m. 1215/83**

Problem, Shepard?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:34 a.m. 1215/83**

Might be coming down with a cold. Nothing major.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:47 a.m. 1215/83**

Does it involve sneezing?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:54 a.m. 1215/83**

...yes, it does. Why?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:08 a.m. 1215/83**

Human sneezes are fascinating. The total loss of control, like a yawn, but much more explosive and violent-I nearly jumped out of my skin the first time I saw someone do it. Thought his head was exploding.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:16 a.m. 1215/83**

You would love hiccoughs.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:31 a.m. 1215/83**

Hiccoughs?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:46 a.m. 1215/83**

Even humans think they're hilarious. Give me a carbonated drink sometime and I'll show you.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:57 a.m. 1215/83**

Sounds promising.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:09 p.m. 1215/83**

Turians get colds, don't they?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:15 p.m. 1215/83**

Yes, but the symptoms are different. They also don't last very long.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:34 p.m. 1215/83**

Lucky. I'm going to be sneezing up a storm for the next few days. Hard to give convincing orders when you sound like a foghorn.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:47 p.m. 1215/83**

That sounds amusing. I wish I could see it.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:53 p.m. 1215/83**

No, you don't. Being sick does weird things to biotics.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:04 p.m. 1215/83**

Such as?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:22 p.m. 1215/83**

Throwing random objects across the room. Accidentally phasing through chairs. Making everyone's hair stand on end for a couple of seconds. Sort of like a haunting, except I'm not invisible.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:35 p.m. 1215/83**

Combat could be tricky.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:48 p.m. 1215/83**

I'm not planning on fighting anything but this cold for the next few days.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:59 p.m. 1215/83**

Fantastic. It's already started.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:08 p.m. 1215/83**

What happened?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:14 p.m. 1215/83**

Sneezed and fell through my chair.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:19 p.m. 1215/83**

You're not serious.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:30 p.m. 1215/83**

I am completely serious. This could be dangerous. Might have to go to Chakwas for a sneeze suppressant.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:43 p.m. 1215/83**

Good idea. Wouldn't want you to accidentally phase through an airlock.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:57 p.m. 1215/83**

Yes, that could be potentially awkward. "Death by sneeze." Wouldn't look so great on a tombstone.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:04 p.m. 1215/83**

I think you could pull it off. Make some big martyr act out of it.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:09 p.m. 1215/83**

Garrus, I'm good. But I'm not THAT good.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:21 p.m. 1215/83**

Preventative measures, then. Take the sneeze suppressants.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:27 p.m. 1215/83**

Now who's ordering who?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:39 p.m. 1215/83**

I'm being a good turian and looking out for my C.O. You should be proud of me.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:47 p.m. 1215/83**

Sorry. Too busy hacking up my lungs.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:56 p.m. 1215/83**

Right. Illness symptoms manifest more quickly in biotics. I remember that from training.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:14 p.m. 1215/83**

They burn through faster, too. Don't keep us down as long. Still, it's not very comfortable.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:20 p.m. 1215/83**

As much as I sympathise with your discomfort, Commander, I wish I had this on video.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:27 p.m. 1215/83**

Use your imagination. I'm certainly not recording myself in a sneezing fit for your benefit.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:35 p.m. 1215/83**

I'll just make a copy of the security footage the next time the Normandy docks.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:41 p.m. 1215/83**

I'll stay in my cabin, then. There aren't any cameras in here.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:45 p.m. 1215/83**

And if there are, Joker's in some serious trouble.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I posted a one-shot accompaniment to this story (the first of many, most likely), called _Tentacle Lover._ It explains what really happened when Garrus went out drinking with his co-workers in Part Eight :) Go read and review! And review this story, please. Oh, and now is probably a good time to mention that I'm offering a prize to the 100th reviewer of this story: a one-shot with a pairing or theme of your choice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Eleven**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:58 p.m. 1215/83**

How's the cold?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:04 p.m. 1215/83**

Chakwas gave me some suppressants. My throat feels like sandpaper.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:17 p.m. 1215/83**

I processed a weapons confiscation report this morning. The smuggler claimed that he was working for you.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:23 p.m. 1215/83**

I don't recall signing contracts with any smugglers.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:30 p.m. 1215/83**

He claimed Spectre authority at first. When the officer asked which Spectre, he just said the first one he could think of.

Guess you should be flattered, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:35 p.m. 1215/83**

Flattered that people are smuggling weapons in my name?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:49 p.m. 1215/83**

It wasn't the best excuse I've ever seen. He's in custody now.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:55 p.m. 1215/83**

Anything else interesting? I'm bored. Chakwas wants me to stay in my cabin for a day or two so I don't spread this cold around.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:08 p.m. 1215/83**

I put an extra encryption on my terminal. Co-workers were snooping around.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:36 p.m. 1215/83**

I can pull rank on anyone who does that here.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:42 p.m. 1215/83**

The trick is catching them at it. I'm not in my office all the time.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:48 p.m. 1215/83**

What are they snooping around for?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:53 p.m. 1215/83**

They don't buy that I'm sending messages to my commander. They think I have... a contact.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:57 p.m. 1215/83**

A contact?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:03 p.m. 1215/83**

Turian expression. Means... a girlfriend, I suppose.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:14 p.m. 1215/83**

Do you?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:22 p.m. 1215/83**

You know me, Shepard. No shortage of admirers, but I'm married to my work.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:27 p.m. 1215/83**

Of course. So they're grasping at straws?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:34 p.m. 1215/83**

Straws?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:44 p.m. 1215/83**

Acting without proper intelligence. Making guesses.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:51 p.m. 1215/83**

I suppose they've got a point. I've never communicated with anyone this frequently before.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:03 p.m. 1215/83**

Is it inconvenient?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:12 p.m. 1215/83**

No. It's relaxing. Therapeutic.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:23 p.m. 1215/83**

That's good. I think I'd die of boredom if we stopped.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:42 p.m. 1215/83**

Well, we wouldn't want that.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:59 p.m. 1215/83**

Indeed. I'm going groundside in a few minutes. Don't wait up.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:06 p.m. 1215/83**

Aye, aye, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:37 a.m. 1216/83**

We just had an emergency training session on how to subdue angry biotics. It made me think of you.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:48 a.m. 1216/83**

Although, if all biotics were as strong as you, I don't think we'd have a chance.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:59 a.m. 1216/83**

I told you not to wait up.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:04 a.m. 1216/83**

I had other things to do. Paperwork waits for no turian.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:14 a.m. 1216/83**

Angry biotics, huh? Did they tell you to go for the arms?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:17 a.m. 1216/83**

Yes. Is that wrong?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:30 a.m. 1216/83**

Shoulders are better. Cripple the joints and we can't recreate the right movements from muscle memory. If you go for the arms below the shoulders, we can still bio-kick, just a little less powerfully.

If we're unshielded, a bullet through the temple works just as well.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:36 a.m. 1216/83**

Don't say "we," Shepard.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:43 a.m. 1216/83**

Why? You might have to subdue me someday. If Joker really pisses me off and I lose control.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:50 a.m. 1216/83**

Fair enough. I could give you tips on disabling turians. Then we'd be even.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:58 a.m. 1216/83**

Too late. We already covered all that in basic.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:04 a.m. 1216/83**

We would be evenly matched, then.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:16 a.m. 1216/83**

Probably. We could test that theory, if you wanted.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:19 a.m. 1216/83**

Concussive rounds?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:24 a.m. 1216/83**

It's a date.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:40 a.m. 1216/83**

Good night, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:43 a.m. 1216/83**

Shepard, I mean. Good night, Shepard.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Twelve**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:07 a.m. 1216/83**

I slammed my face into a bulkhead this morning. Hurts like a bitch.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:40 a.m. 1216/83**

What happened to your shields?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:45 a.m. 1216/83**

I'd just got out of bed. Wasn't wearing anything.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:48 a.m. 1216/83**

Armour, I mean. I wasn't wearing any armour.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:52 a.m. 1216/83**

Right.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:58 a.m. 1216/83**

Anyway. I've got a black eye now. Joker decided to get smart with me about it. Would have given him one to match, but I didn't want to break his skull.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:07 a.m. 1216/83**

That must be inconvenient.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:14 a.m. 1216/83**

You'd think a guy with glass bones would be more careful about pissing off marines.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:20 a.m. 1216/83**

Turians usually sleep armoured in space. I was surprised to see that humans don't.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:23 a.m. 1216/83**

You're still thinking about that?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:29 a.m. 1216/83**

You're right. I should stop thinking about it.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:35 a.m. 1216/83**

It's uncomfortable for us to sleep clothed, let alone armoured. Soft and squishy, remember?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:41 a.m. 1216/83**

You don't seem very squishy, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:46 a.m. 1216/83**

Compared to a turian?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:50 a.m. 1216/83**

Soft, maybe. But not squishy. Hanar are squishy. Humans aren't.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:57 a.m. 1216/83**

Well, okay. Now that we've established a definition of "squishy."

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:05 a.m. 1216/83**

Plus, turians are squishy in certain places. All species are, I think.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:11 a.m. 1216/83**

Oh? Such as?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:17 a.m. 1216/83**

Under the fringe. Beneath the arm. Instep of the foot. The waist is... not squishy, exactly, but sensitive.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:23 a.m. 1216/83**

That's it? I'm disappointed. Humans are squishy in way more places than that.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:26 a.m. 1216/83**

Well, you don't have plates.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:29 a.m. 1216/83**

Really, though. Soft thighs, abdomens, necks, cheeks, bust... we're not much better than hanar.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:36 a.m. 1216/83**

I am perplexed as to how humans evolved without some form of natural weapons or armour.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:39 a.m. 1216/83**

I wonder about that, too. We're not fast or strong or durable... I suppose that's why we evolved to be clever. We had to make up for our disabilities somehow.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:45 a.m. 1216/83**

That would explain all of the fingers.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:49 a.m. 1216/83**

What do you mean, ALL of them? I only have ten.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:54 a.m. 1216/83**

Four more than I have.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:58 a.m. 1216/83**

Our fingers are... dextrous, I suppose. And having a lot makes it easier to build things.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:08 a.m. 1216/83**

A necessary skill. Your ancestors would have built their own weapons.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:17 a.m. 1216/83**

Yeah. Swords and bows and that sort of thing. Did turians ever have that? You know, medieval times, castles and stuff?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:22 a.m. 1216/83**

We used to have wings.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:27 a.m. 1216/83**

You're kidding. That's incredible. So your ancestors flew?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:34 a.m. 1216/83**

Yes. We had physical structures similar to your flying dinosaurs. Pterodactyls, I believe.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:37 a.m. 1216/83**

All humans dream of flying. It would be amazing if we actually could.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:42 a.m. 1216/83**

You do fly. You have your own starship.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:46 a.m. 1216/83**

I guess you're right. I always wanted to be captain of a ship. When I was younger, I wanted to be a pirate.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:52 a.m. 1216/83**

A pirate? That seems terribly... bloodthirsty of you.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:57 a.m. 1216/83**

Not that kind of pirate. It's... hard to explain. I'll have to show you some Earth vids.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:01 p.m. 1216/83**

We can watch those after the comedies.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:04 p.m. 1216/83**

That reminds me. Have you ever seen a rom-com?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:08 p.m. 1216/83**

No translation, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:14 p.m. 1216/83**

Romantic comedy. It's a time-honoured tradition back on Earth. Friends watch them together.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:19 p.m. 1216/83**

Huh. Any in particular that I should download?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:33 p.m. 1216/83**

When Harry Met Sally is a classic. So is Knocked Up.

Might give you some insights into human behaviour.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:37 p.m. 1216/83**

All right. I'll find decent copies on the extranet.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:41 p.m. 1216/83**

What about turian vids? We haven't made plans to watch any of those.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:45 p.m. 1216/83**

For good reason, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:48 p.m. 1216/83**

They can't be all that bad. Promise me we'll watch at least one.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:55 p.m. 1216/83**

Turians never cultivated the performing arts to the same standards as other races. You'll be disappointed.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:14 p.m. 1216/83**

With millions of years of evolutionary history, you can't tell me turians never came up with one good movie. Find something.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:17 p.m. 1216/83**

Is that an order, Commander?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:19 p.m. 1216/83**

Yes. It is. Find me a good turian movie or I'm putting you on dish duty for a month.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:23 p.m. 1216/83**

Aye aye, Commander!

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the wait! I had an SAT on Saturday and was filming and editing all Sunday. No time to post chapters :( Review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Thirteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:44 p.m. 1216/83**

I've been thinking about what you said. About turians having wings once.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:49 p.m. 1216/83**

We don't anymore. Just in case you were thinking of checking.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:56 p.m. 1216/83**

Not even little nubs on the shoulder blades?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:03 p.m. 1216/83**

Well, yeah.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:08 p.m. 1216/83**

What do they look like?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:13 p.m. 1216/83**

I... don't know how to describe it. Look up pictures on the extranet.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:17 p.m. 1216/83**

Can't you just show me yours?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:22 p.m. 1216/83**

Only if you show me your abdominal crevice.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:27 p.m. 1216/83**

My... what?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:31 p.m. 1216/83**

My human coworkers explained it to me, but I've never actually seen one. They vary among your kind, I believe... innies and outies?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:36 p.m. 1216/83**

My belly button. You want to see my belly button.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:39 p.m. 1216/83**

Yes.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:45 p.m. 1216/83**

Okay. That's a new one. No one's ever asked me that before.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:48 p.m. 1216/83**

No one has ever asked me to show them my vestigial wings, either.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:54 p.m. 1216/83**

I'm a little hesitant to call this a date.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:59 p.m. 1216/83**

Plans-to-swap-obscure-body-parts?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:04 p.m. 1216/83**

Let's just call it a swap meet. Less incriminating that way.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:08 p.m. 1216/83**

Six dates and a swap meet. Got it.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:11 p.m. 1216/83**

Only six? I thought we were up to seven.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:27 p.m. 1216/83**

Just testing, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:33 p.m. 1216/83**

You know, I'm only going to be on the Citadel for a week. We're going to have to draw up a schedule or something.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:38 p.m. 1216/83**

We'll make time.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:49 p.m. 1216/83**

Do you have baby pictures?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:57 p.m. 1216/83**

Somewhere in my files. Classified, I'm afraid.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:05 p.m. 1216/83**

I'm going to get hold of them somehow, you know.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:09 p.m. 1216/83**

What about you?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:16 p.m. 1216/83**

Baby pictures? Destroyed on Mindoir. Good luck tracking them down.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:19 p.m. 1216/83**

There must be copies somewhere on the extranet.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:22 p.m. 1216/83**

If there were, someone would have found them. I'm sure the media has combed the extranet for every possible bit of information related to me by now.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:27 p.m. 1216/83**

Maybe they aren't looking in the right places.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:33 p.m. 1216/83**

Fine. If I find your pictures before you find mine, you're buying the next time we go out for drinks. And vice versa.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:35 p.m. 1216/83**

Drinks? Isn't that a little... done, Commander?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:44 p.m. 1216/83**

What, would you rather bet for something else?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:49 p.m. 1216/83**

Maybe.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:57 p.m. 1216/83**

Fine. Whoever loses has to flirt with a hanar.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:03 p.m. 1216/83**

Now things are getting interesting.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:08 p.m. 1216/83**

No using pictures as blackmail material, though. And no releasing them to the media or posting them on the extranet. Just a private, friendly game.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:15 p.m. 1216/83**

Understood, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:20 p.m. 1216/83**

You are such a turian.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:24 p.m. 1216/83**

What?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:29 p.m. 1216/83**

I told you to call me Shepard.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:33 p.m. 1216/83**

Right. That's going to take some getting used to.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:48 p.m. 1216/83**

Hang on. Joker wants me at the bridge.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:09 p.m. 1216/83**

Groundside mission. Talk later.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:38 p.m. 1216/83**

Right. I'll just do my paperwork while you're gone.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:42 p.m. 1216/83**

Bring your gun.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I have three separate things to discuss in this author's note.**

**1) All of the reviews are fantastic, I really appreciate all of you guys, so keep them coming :D Also, I received a lovely review from Chelsie yesterday, but since she's an anonymous reviewer, I wasn't able to respond. I just wanted to say thank you to Chelsie and all of my other anonymous reviewers, and I hope you get accounts and review so I can reply!**

**2) In light of the recently released ME3, I'd like to ask you all to please not reveal ME3 spoilers in reviews or PMs to me, since I haven't played it yet. No one has done that so far, but I just want to take preventative measures so the game isn't spoiled for me or other readers.**

**3) My biology professor was singing Gilbert and Sullivan in class yesterday. I'm starting to wonder if knowing Gilbert and Sullivan is a requirement for becoming a scientist... Anyway, he's a fantastic singer (and from England, so he has a fantastic accent) and it was really funny.**

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Fourteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:02 a.m. 1217/83**

I. Hate. Camping.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:13 a.m. 1217/83**

Camping?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:19 a.m. 1217/83**

To be more specific, I hate camping on hostile-infested uncharted worlds while bombs explode in the hills around us because the damned mercs I've been sent to flush out are broadcasting a jamming signal and the Normandy can't get a fix on our location to pick us up.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:24 a.m. 1217/83**

Oh. I can see how that might be mildly irritating.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:29 a.m. 1217/83**

Not to mention a stray grenade caught the Mako unshielded and fried its climate control systems. We had to sleep outside because it was too damn hot in the tank.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:33 a.m. 1217/83**

Didn't we do that before?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:38 a.m. 1217/83**

That was because it was a nice night and the atmosphere was breathable, and Ash said she'd never been camping before. This was a bit different.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:42 a.m. 1217/83**

I remember. We landed the Normandy and the whole crew spent the night planetside.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:46 a.m. 1217/83**

Yeah, that was pretty nice. I still have pictures.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:55 a.m. 1217/83**

Send me copies.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:10 a.m. 1217/83**

Enclosed: picture file

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:16 a.m. 1217/83**

We should do it again.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:21 a.m. 1217/83**

Yeah. Now that Saren's gone and we've got some time on our hands. It might not be the same without all the old crew, though.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:24 a.m. 1217/83**

They'll come back, Shepard.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:27 a.m. 1217/83**

Maybe, maybe not.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:32 a.m. 1217/83**

You'll have me back, anyway.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:35 a.m. 1217/83**

Right. Eventually. I'm looking forward to it.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:41 a.m. 1217/83**

I keep seeing your face all over the news vids.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:44 a.m. 1217/83**

Really? Good or bad?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:47 a.m. 1217/83**

Good, for the most part. I think they airbrushed out that scar on your cheek.

Unnecessary, in my opinion.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:51 a.m. 1217/83**

I meant the reports.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:54 a.m. 1217/83**

Oh. Some are clearly biased. A little bitterness about the decimation of the human fleet, but most acknowledge that you made the right choice. Nobody can deny that you're a hero.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:59 a.m. 1217/83**

What do they say about you?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:03 p.m. 1217/83**

There was one programme where they did a little two-minute exposé on each of your crew members. Apparently I'm "the right-hand man, the one most often seen by the commander's side, the tech-savvy sniper in blue and black."

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:07 p.m. 1217/83**

Sounds accurate enough.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:12 p.m. 1217/83**

Good thing most other races can't tell one turian from another. Otherwise I might get mobbed by all the adoring fans.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:16 p.m. 1217/83**

I think I could pick you out of a crowd.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:19 p.m. 1217/83**

Really? Even without the face paint?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:23 p.m. 1217/83**

Definitely.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:26 p.m. 1217/83**

Damn. I'll just have to try that someday.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:28 p.m. 1217/83**

Can you tell humans apart?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:34 p.m. 1217/83**

Some. Especially the ones that stand out. Like you.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:39 p.m. 1217/83**

What if I dyed my hair?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:44 p.m. 1217/83**

Doesn't matter. There's a certain way you hold yourself.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:47 p.m. 1217/83**

It's called military swagger. It's how you tell the real soldiers apart from the FNGs.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:51 p.m. 1217/83**

No, on you it's different. Trust me, I'd be able to tell.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:56 p.m. 1217/83**

Really? Dress up a redheaded, blue-eyed human woman in my armour, teach her how to strut like an N7 marine, and you'd be able to tell it wasn't me?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:03 p.m. 1217/83**

Now you're insulting me, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:08 p.m. 1217/83**

Could happen someday. I could disappear and they'd have to find a photo double for the media coverage. Bit of digital manipulation and nobody would see the difference. Hell, with facial reconstruction these days, they could probably make a perfect copy.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:12 p.m. 1217/83**

They've already used models for some of the vids. I definitely do not remember getting pictures taken while we were shooting geth on Virmire, so those have got to be fabricated.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:17 p.m. 1217/83**

Huh. What's funny is that people probably believe they're real. Like I've been carting around a camera crew on all my missions for this entire time.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:19 p.m. 1217/83**

People will believe anything these days.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)


	15. Chapter 15

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again, thank you to all of my reviewers, including the anonymous ones (who don't get much love because I can't respond to them). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Fifteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:22 p.m. 1217/83**

I hear they're making a movie.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:27 p.m. 1217/83**

They're WHAT?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:36 p.m. 1217/83**

Don't tell me you didn't see it coming.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:41 p.m. 1217/83**

I... well, let's just say I hoped it wouldn't happen. Any news on actors?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:47 p.m. 1217/83**

They're considering Calistax Morium for my role. No word on yours. It's all very hush-hush.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:52 p.m. 1217/83**

Calistax Morium? Should I know who that is?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:56 p.m. 1217/83**

Very famous turian actor. Best known for his portrayal of General Sidra in _Die for the Cause._ He's something of... an idol, I suppose. Ladies' man, quite handsome. I suppose I should be flattered.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:09 p.m. 1217/83**

Wow. Can I get a picture?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:13 p.m. 1217/83**

Enclosed: picture file

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:17 p.m. 1217/83**

Huh. He is pretty good-looking.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:21 p.m. 1217/83**

Wait, really? I didn't know humans thought turians were... well, you know. I've heard "bird-faced freak" a few times. "Three-fingers," too.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

**Received: 2:25 p.m. 12/17/83**

One good thing about travelling is that you get to meet a lot of aliens. Doesn't take long to start appreciating their aesthetic appeal, even if they don't fit your traditional definition of "good-looking." And trust me, marines do a lot of travelling.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:28 p.m. 1217/83**

I've done a lot of travelling too, Shepard. And I've yet to find a krogan or a batarian attractive.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:33 p.m. 1217/83**

Well, okay. There are exceptions.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:37 p.m. 1217/83**

If you think Morium is good-looking, you should definitely watch _Die for the Cause._ Female critics pronounced his performance "drool-worthy."

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:42 p.m. 1217/83**

Ha! So you did manage to find a good turian movie. We'll add it to the list. What's it about?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:47 p.m. 1217/83**

Oh. On second thought, maybe not such a great idea. It's about the Relay 314 incident.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:52 p.m. 1217/83**

You know, I've seen a lot of human movies about the First Contact War. It might be interesting to get a fresh perspective.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:56 p.m. 1217/83**

Most humans would be offended. I don't think I've ever met anyone like you, Shepard.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:22 p.m. 1217/83**

You've said that before.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:28 p.m. 1217/83**

It's true, though. Anyway, who would you want to play your role in the movie?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:34 p.m. 1217/83**

This again? I'd rather not think about it, thanks.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:39 p.m. 1217/83**

Come now, Shepard. You must have a favourite actress.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:45 p.m. 1217/83**

Well, I've always liked Nerissa Ashburton. She doesn't look anything like me, though.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:52 p.m. 1217/83**

Send me a picture.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:47 p.m. 1217/83**

Enclosed: picture file

Here. She's been in a lot of war movies. Like your Calistax Morium, I guess. I liked _Two Steps to Freedom_ best.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:51 p.m. 1217/83**

With all due respect, Commander, if she dyed her hair and wore coloured contacts, ninety percent of non-humans wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:57 p.m. 1217/83**

You could.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:05 p.m. 1217/83**

Calistax Morium doesn't look a bit like me, either. So we're even.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:13 p.m. 1217/83**

Oh, I don't know. I'd say he has some of your roguish good looks.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:17 p.m. 1217/83**

Now you're teasing me.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:21 p.m. 1217/83**

Maybe a little. He'd have to wear your clan markings for the role. Isn't there some sort of taboo against that in turian culture?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:25 p.m. 1217/83**

Not for actors. I'm surprised you know that.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:33 p.m. 1217/83**

Alien Civ classes, remember? I passed with flying colours.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:37 p.m. 1217/83**

When I was in school, humans weren't even on the course material. That's changed now, of course.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:44 p.m. 1217/83**

How old are you, Garrus?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:48 p.m. 1217/83**

Thirty-three this year.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:55 p.m. 1217/83**

Huh. You're older than me. I didn't expect that.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:03 p.m. 1217/83**

Surely it was in my file when you recruited me, Commander?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:12 p.m. 1217/83**

I don't really pay attention to that sort of thing. I was more interested in your service record and skill proficiencies.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:17 p.m. 1217/83**

That's fair. How old are you?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:22 p.m. 1217/83**

Oh, jeez. Twenty-nine for now. I don't want to think about hitting thirty.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:25 p.m. 1217/83**

What? Why?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:28 p.m. 1217/83**

I guess it's a human thing. Valuing youth and beauty over age and experience. Early to late twenties is usually considered the best age.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:33 p.m. 1217/83**

Turians admire vigour, strength, and grace. Our optimal age is thirties to forties. People of older ages are respected, as long as they remain productive. We tend to look down on children, at least until they start boot camp.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:38 p.m. 1217/83**

So you're in your prime, then?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:47 p.m. 1217/83**

I suppose. Just starting out.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:55 p.m. 1217/83**

And here I am, just leaving it. Even though I'm younger than you. Funny how the world works.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:07 p.m. 1217/83**

If it's any consolation, turians find most humans childlike. No matter the age.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:13 p.m. 1217/83**

Ha! I feel like I should be offended by that. Do I seem childlike to you?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:17 p.m. 1217/83**

No, Commander. Never.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:19 p.m. 1217/83**

You know, I always thought you were younger than me. I don't know why, it just felt that way.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:24 p.m. 1217/83**

Natural superior-subordinate complex.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:29 p.m. 1217/83**

Maybe. Could be I'm just feeling old.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)


	16. Chapter 16

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, erm, my copy of ME3 arrived today... which basically means that I'm going to hole up in my room for the weekend and not come out until Monday morning. There may or may not be updates during that time span... depends on whether I can tear myself away from the computer long enough. We'll see! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, by the way. I'll get right on those replies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Sixteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:48 p.m. 1217/83**

Just got an extranet update on the movie. Apparently it's going to be called _Citadel._

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:04 p.m. 1217/83**

Well, that's a relief. I was worried they would name it after that ridiculous graphic novel.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:17 p.m. 1217/83**

The script is almost half finished, and it's only been a month since the battle.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:23 p.m. 1217/83**

That's... impressive, actually. Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll focus on the battle instead of me.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:28 p.m. 1217/83**

The tagline is "Commander Shepard's Finest Hour."

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:37 p.m. 1217/83**

Oh. No such luck, then.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:44 p.m. 1217/83**

I'm betting half their facts are wrong. Nobody knows what really happened, Shepard. The Council are calling it a geth attack for now. Who knows what they'll come up with for the official story?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:51 p.m. 1217/83**

It's a little too soon. I can understand them not wanting to talk about the Reapers now. It would cause mass panic. Give them a couple of months.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:08 p.m. 1217/83**

What if they never end up telling the truth? People need to know. The Reapers are still a threat.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:11 p.m. 1217/83**

I know, Garrus. But we have to trust them. We came through for them; now we have to hope they'll come through for us.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:15 p.m. 1217/83**

I don't know how you trust them so easily. After they called you a liar, grounded you, tried to brand you a mutineer...

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:19 p.m. 1217/83**

I don't have to like them. But they've got a tough job, and hopefully having Anderson as a Councillor will make things a little easier.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:23 p.m. 1217/83**

I would never be able to see it that way, Shepard.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:28 p.m. 1217/83**

That's why you've got me.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:31 p.m. 1217/83**

Yeah. Wonder where I'd be without you.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:36 p.m. 1217/83**

You'd be fine. Me without you is a whole different story.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:45 p.m. 1217/83**

I have a hard time believing that.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:49 p.m. 1217/83**

Don't play coy. If you hadn't been there to watch my six all the time, I don't know what would have happened. Shot in the back, probably.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:54 p.m. 1217/83**

That's what shields are for.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:57 p.m. 1217/83**

No, that's what friends are for.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:04 p.m. 1217/83**

Tall, armour-wearing friends, anyway.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:09 p.m. 1217/83**

Yeah. Couldn't use just any friend for that kind of thing. Which is why you're important.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:17 p.m. 1217/83**

Your sentiment is showing, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:23 p.m. 1217/83**

Crap. You know, if Joker read this, I'd never live it down.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:28 p.m. 1217/83**

The big bad Marine acting all mushy with a turian cop? Yeah, that would be one for the vids.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:32 p.m. 1217/83**

I am not being mushy. Mushy isn't even in my vocabulary. I'm surprised you know that word.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:36 p.m. 1217/83**

Extranet. Letting your guard down every once and a while isn't going to kill you, you know.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:41 p.m. 1217/83**

In my line of work? Yes, it most certainly will kill me.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:47 p.m. 1217/83**

Fine. Wait till I'm there to watch your six, then.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:50 p.m. 1217/83**

Now who's being mushy?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:53 p.m. 1217/83**

It isn't in my genetic coding to be mushy, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:57 p.m. 1217/83**

It isn't in mine, either. Farmers have to be tough.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:08 a.m. 1218/83**

You were... a farmer?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:13 a.m. 1218/83**

My ancestors lived and died on farms for hundreds of years. Shepards come from the dirt and we all return to it. That's what my mum used to say.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:17 a.m. 1218/83**

But you're a soldier.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:22 a.m. 1218/83**

I know. The first Shepard in four hundred years to leave the farm. The first soldier, the first biotic. I guess I'm the first in a lot of things.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:25 a.m. 1218/83**

Do you wish you weren't?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:28 a.m. 1218/83**

I don't really know. If it hadn't been for the attack... I might never have left. I wanted to be a pirate, to see space, but maybe that was just the little kid talking. Maybe I would have stayed there forever.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:36 a.m. 1218/83**

You could still go back.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:39 a.m. 1218/83**

Then who would save the galaxy? Nah, I've got a bit more to do first. Maybe I'll be the first Shepard to die in space.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:44 a.m. 1218/83**

You won't. You'll marry some nice colonist, settle down, and have little red-haired Shepard babies.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:46 a.m. 1218/83**

There's a disturbing image.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)


	17. Chapter 17

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, sorry about the extremely long wait! I've just beaten ME3 and can now get back to writing and posting. I won't reveal any spoilers, but let's just say that ME3 was every bit the emotional rollercoaster I expected it to be, I've been grieving for the past week (why, Bioware? Why? Were you trying to break my heart?), and like most other players I loved the entire game right up until the last ten minutes. I'm still waiting on that new ending from Bioware... Anyway! Updates will reassume a regular, more-or-less daily basis now. Thanks for being patient!**

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Seventeen**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:14 a.m. 1218/83**

I'm confused, Shepard.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:22 a.m. 1218/83**

Confused about what?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:27 a.m. 1218/83**

Christmas.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:33 a.m. 1218/83**

Oh. What about it?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:45 a.m. 1218/83**

The extranet says it's a human religious holiday. Not only religious, but a very specific religion. But the extranet also says that vast numbers of humans celebrate it, not only on your home world, but across the galaxy-even humans who aren't religious at all, or even practice different beliefs. It doesn't make any sense.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:49 a.m. 1218/83**

You know, I think humans are still trying to figure that one out. Christmas means a lot to us, especially if we're living away from home. It's a time that you're supposed to spend with your family and people you care about. A lot of it isn't about religion anymore. But you're right, it is a religious holiday.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:53 a.m. 1218/83**

I still don't get it. Actually, I think you made it worse.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:57 a.m. 1218/83**

Well, okay. I'll just explain what it means to me, then. My parents weren't religious, but we celebrated Christmas every year - got a big old tree, stockings and everything. I still celebrate it because it makes me feel closer to them, even if I don't practice the traditional beliefs behind it. Making sense yet?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:03 a.m. 1218/83**

The holiday is flexible, then? It can mean multiple things?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:08 a.m. 1218/83**

Yeah. Family, religion, presents... hey, lots of people don't even celebrate it. Fundamentally, I guess, it's about relationships - giving and receiving.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:11 a.m. 1218/83**

My partner at C-Sec applied for special leave from the 24th through the 2nd to spend time with his family. I didn't even know we were allowed to do that.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:17 a.m. 1218/83**

Most of my crew are doing the same thing. That's partly why the brass scheduled shore leave for the 25th and the week after.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:22 a.m. 1218/83**

And you're... coming to the Citadel. To see me.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:26 a.m. 1218/83**

Make of that what you will.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:29 a.m. 1218/83**

I don't quite understand. I thought this holiday was about family.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:33 a.m. 1218/83**

Yes, it is. Your point?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:37 a.m. 1218/83**

I count as family, Commander?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:44 a.m. 1218/83**

Is that a problem?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:49 a.m. 1218/83**

Of course not! I just... wasn't expecting that.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:55 a.m. 1218/83**

There are a lot of things I wasn't expecting, Garrus. This time last year, I would have laughed if someone told me I was going to be a Spectre, and my best friend would be a turian. But I am, and you are, and I couldn't be happier.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:03 a.m. 1218/83**

I don't think I'm handling this right, Shepard. Just... thank you. It's an honour.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:08 a.m. 1218/83**

Oh, don't go and make it awkward. I'm already blushing hard enough as it is.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:13 a.m. 1218/83**

Scratch the last message! Damn, where is the delete button on this thing?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:17 a.m. 1218/83**

Blushing, Commander?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:23 a.m. 1218/83**

No! That was a typo. I am certainly not blushing. Marines don't blush.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:27 a.m. 1218/83**

If you say so, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:33 a.m. 1218/83**

I am getting way too relaxed on this thing. Need to start checking my messages before I send them.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:40 a.m. 1218/83**

I think your reputation will survive.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:44 a.m. 1218/83**

Remind me to start carrying a bigger gun, just in case.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:49 a.m. 1218/83**

You can borrow my rifle. Just don't touch the scope or I'll have to spend hours recalibrating.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:58 a.m. 1218/83**

Hah! The last time you let me hold that thing, you made me wash my hands four times and then yelled at me for adjusting the trigger.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:04 p.m. 1218/83**

My life and your life both depend on me lining up the perfect shot at the perfect time. If the trigger width is off a hair or the scope is crooked, it could be the death of both of us. Besides, I didn't yell at you.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:09 p.m. 1218/83**

Close enough. You made that angry growling noise and snatched the gun out of my hands like it was on fire.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:13 p.m. 1218/83**

What angry growling noise?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:20 p.m. 1218/83**

The one you always make when you're mad. You know what I'm talking about.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:26 p.m. 1218/83**

At least I don't snore.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:34 p.m. 1218/83**

I don't either!

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:49 p.m. 1218/83**

No, but Joker does. Humans are such poorly designed creatures. No natural weapons or armour, and yet you make a noise in your sleep loud enough to attract any predator within a five-mile radius.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:58 p.m. 1218/83**

Excuse me, but did you just call me poorly designed?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:13 p.m. 1218/83**

I would never dream of insulting a superior.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:20 p.m. 1218/83**

Yeah, well... you only have three fingers on each hand. Bet you suck at piano.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:28 p.m. 1218/83**

Piano?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:34 p.m. 1218/83**

Oh. It's a human musical instrument. Here, listen to this, it's Clair de Lune.

(Enclosed: audio file)

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:42 p.m. 1218/83**

I always thought that sort of music was digitally produced.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:49 p.m. 1218/83**

Nope, you make it by pressing down a bunch of different keys at once, in different combinations. Mom taught me piano, but I've forgotten most of it.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:02 p.m. 1218/83**

I don't think I understand. You'll have to show me.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:11 p.m. 1218/83**

Sure, why not?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)


	18. Chapter 18

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Eighteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:19 p.m. 1218/83**

Do humans eat cake for Christmas?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:23 p.m. 1218/83**

No, that's birthdays. Why?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:37 p.m. 1218/83**

I just came back from break and found a cake sitting on my table. It had my name on it.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:41 p.m. 1218/83**

Wait. It is my birthday.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:44 p.m. 1218/83**

You found a cake with your name on it, yet it still took you half an hour to realise it was your birthday?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:49 p.m. 1218/83**

My birthday means nothing to me except as a marker of age. And I don't even have to pay attention to it for that - my age updates itself automatically in my personnel file.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:55 p.m. 1218/83**

Must have been a human who left it there, then. We're the only race that celebrates birthdays with cake. Happy birthday, by the way.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:08 p.m. 1218/83**

My partner is the only human in this division who knows me. And he was out sick today.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:16 p.m. 1218/83**

It doesn't have a note or anything?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:19 p.m. 1218/83**

No, nothing.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:23 p.m. 1218/83**

Maybe it's a secret admirer.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:30 p.m. 1218/83**

I just checked the security footage. It was blacked out for 2.36 minutes between 15:33 and 15:36.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:34 p.m. 1218/83**

The plot thickens. You must be able to narrow down the list of suspects.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:41 p.m. 1218/83**

It has to be someone with access to the security feed, a human, someone who was here during that time, someone with access to my personnel file... Oh.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:46 p.m. 1218/83**

You have a suspect?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:58 p.m. 1218/83**

It has to be Norah, Chellick's P.A. She's the only one who fits all the criteria... but she doesn't know me, and it definitely wasn't Chellick's idea. So she was working for someone.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:07 p.m. 1218/83**

How do you know it wasn't Chellick's idea? Or maybe this Norah has a crush on you.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:13 p.m. 1218/83**

We've spoken once, Shepard. I said hello, and she asked me for my I.D. I wouldn't call that a close relationship. And Chellick doesn't pay any more attention to birthdays than I do. Maybe it was someone working through Chellick... Oh.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:22 p.m. 1218/83**

You've figured it out, then?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:27 p.m. 1218/83**

The candle on top is shaped like the Normandy.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:34 p.m. 1218/83**

I had it custom-made. Happy birthday, Garrus.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:42 p.m. 1218/83**

You shouldn't have, Commander. Really. Now I have to feel guilty about not being able to eat it.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:47 p.m. 1218/83**

Try it. Take a bite.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:59 p.m. 1218/83**

I don't feel like getting rushed to hospital, Shepard.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:04 p.m. 1218/83**

Trust me.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:11 p.m. 1218/83**

It's... dextro. How in the great wide galaxy did you manage to find a dextro birthday cake?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:18 p.m. 1218/83**

I know some people. Plus Chellick owed me a favour for that arms dealer thing. Does it taste all right?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:24 p.m. 1218/83**

It tastes fantastic. You spoil me, Shepard.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:37 p.m. 1218/83**

I just wish I was there. Watching a turian eat birthday cake is definitely on my bucket list.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:45 p.m. 1218/83**

I'll save some for when you get here. Dextro food keeps a long time if you preserve it right.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:51 p.m. 1218/83**

Make sure to give Chellick a piece. That was part of our deal.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:56 p.m. 1218/83**

He did you a favour for a piece of cake? Damn, why didn't I think of that?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:06 p.m. 1218/83**

You need to think outside the box. Use your imagination.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:17 p.m. 1218/83**

You're my favourite C.O. ever. This is the best thing I've ever tasted.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:23 p.m. 1218/83**

That turian baker knew what he was doing, then. I was a little sceptical.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:05 p.m. 1218/83**

Thanks, Shepard. Now I'll have to return the favour.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:13 p.m. 1218/83**

I like chocolate frosting. Just giving you a hint.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:22 p.m. 1218/83**

Chocolate? Frosting?... damn. I'm going to have to do some research.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)


	19. Chapter 19

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, sorry about the wait. I'm on vacation in California and the cottage I'm staying in doesn't have internet access (it's a pretty nice cottage, but still, no internet is like no running water to a teenager). I'm posting this from a coffee shop, but don't expect any more updates until I get back home next week. Also, I won't be able to reply to reviews until then. Sorry about that, but I hope you guys understand! Enjoy the chapter. Also, thanks again for all of the reviews. You guys have been fantastic about reviewing lately. Keep up the good work!**

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Nineteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:15 p.m. 1219/83**

Ugh. I wish Anderson would give me more than two days' warning for this sort of thing.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:20 p.m. 1219/83**

What sort of thing?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:27 p.m. 1219/83**

The Destiny Ascension's victory cruise is stopping in the next system over on the 21st. I'm expected to attend a formal dinner and make a bloody speech.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:32 p.m. 1219/83**

You're good at making speeches. You'll be fine.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:37 p.m. 1219/83**

You don't understand. I can make a good military speech, for military personnel. But a speech in front of politicians, diplomats, and aristocrats? Not my thing.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:44 p.m. 1219/83**

They'll applaud no matter what you say. You're a hero.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:49 p.m. 1219/83**

But I have to wear evening dress. Evening dress! No one's going to take me seriously wearing a skirt and boatcloak!

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:55 p.m. 1219/83**

People would take you seriously in your underwear, Shepard. Not that I'm suggesting you try it.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:03 p.m. 1219/83**

Yeah, sure. That's a great idea. I'll show up in my skivvies, and maybe the Alliance brass will be so embarrassed that they'll send me home and I won't have to make any speeches.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:14 p.m. 1219/83**

I don't think that's going to solve your problems. Maybe create some new ones.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:29 p.m. 1219/83**

Hey, didn't you say most aliens can't tell humans apart? I'll get one of the junior officers to wear my mess kit and go in my place. If she wears a wig, it should go okay.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:37 p.m. 1219/83**

Isn't Councillor Anderson going to be there?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:45 p.m. 1219/83**

Oh, right. Damn.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:09 p.m. 1219/83**

I'm sure you won't look that ridiculous.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:16 p.m. 1219/83**

Have you even seen a Marine in evening dress? It borders on the fantastic. Scarlet lapels, blood stripes down the leg, gold wire, scarlet piping, and a cape for god's sake. I've only worn it once, and that was for my formal dinner with Anderson and Udina after my Spectre induction. Damn, that was awkward. I don't even want to think about it.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:22 p.m. 1219/83**

You had dinner with Anderson and Udina?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:27 p.m. 1219/83**

Them and about a half dozen human diplomats. You don't remember? That was the night I came back to the Normandy and forced Chakwas to give me something from her secret brandy stash. It was that bad.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:33 p.m. 1219/83**

Oh. So that's what that was about?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:45 p.m. 1219/83**

I don't want to talk about it anymore. Suffice to say, I do not associate good memories with Marine evening dress.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:50 p.m. 1219/83**

I don't think I've ever seen you in civilian clothing, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:17 p.m. 1219/83**

Considering the mission we were on, I'm not surprised. Don't really have time for civvies when you're chasing down a rogue Spectre. It's been a while since I wore them.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:22 p.m. 1219/83**

Some of your human fashions are... unique.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:28 p.m. 1219/83**

Yeah, we all look like strippers now. You don't have to tell me. Blame the advent of skin-tight space fashion. Nobody dressed like that on Mindoir.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:31 p.m. 1219/83**

What did you wear on Mindoir?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:36 p.m. 1219/83**

Coveralls, jumpsuits, utility belts. Practical, sturdy clothing. Farmers don't have time for frills and space tights. I don't think I wore a single form-fitting outfit until I left Mindoir. Casey liked space fashion, though. Drove Dad nuts.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:44 p.m. 1219/83**

Casey?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:53 p.m. 1219/83**

Casimir, my brother. Two years older. Don't ask about the name, Mum was weird like that.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:57 p.m. 1219/83**

Was he your only sibling?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:06 p.m. 1219/83**

My little sister, Lisbet. We called her Lizzy.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:21 p.m. 1219/83**

Oh. What were your parents' names?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:27 p.m. 1219/83**

Jurgen Faust and Sophie Shepard. Mum hated her parents for giving her the "normal" name, so she decided to take her revenge on us.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:33 p.m. 1219/83**

My co-worker, Johannes, has a brother named Jurgen.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:40 p.m. 1219/83**

It's German. Dad met Mum in Berlin at a research seminar. He was giving a presentation on terraforming techniques and she was a university student majoring in agriculture. Like I said, Shepards are farmers.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:46 p.m. 1219/83**

I don't know Berlin. Or German.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:51 p.m. 1219/83**

Germany is a country under the Alliance. Berlin is its capital city. My mum's family, the Shepards, were from Ireland originally - that's another country - but she grew up in Bristol, which is a city in another country, Britain.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:58 p.m. 1219/83**

These are all places on Earth?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:07 p.m. 1219/83**

Yeah. It must be pretty confusing. Sorry about that.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:12 p.m. 1219/83**

Turian colonies are complex as well. I thought humans generally shared last names once mated.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:17 p.m. 1219/83**

Lots do, but lots more don't. Mum and Dad decided that Casey would get Dad's name, and me and Lizzy would be Shepards. That way we could carry on both lines.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:24 p.m. 1219/83**

Interesting. There are no legal procedures for the allocation of surnames?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:32 p.m. 1219/83**

Is there any way you could sound more clinical? No, not really. Mum could have taken Dad's name, or he could have taken hers, or my last name could have been Shepard-Faust. Or Faust-Shepard. I think I like just Shepard better, though.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:37 p.m. 1219/83**

Vakarian is my father's name. My mother's is Maphaxtis. Turians usually take the surname of the higher ranking parent.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:44 p.m. 1219/83**

Hmm. Garrus Maphaxtis. It doesn't sound like you, but maybe I'm just used to Vakarian.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:49 p.m. 1219/83**

I can't imagine you as Commander Faust.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:55 p.m. 1219/83**

Hmm. It sounds more... severe. Very German.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:04 p.m. 1219/83**

I don't know what the connotations of "German" are, Shepard.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:15 p.m. 1219/83**

Right. Sorry. I keep forgetting you're not human.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:22 p.m. 1219/83**

Forgetting? ...I have plated skin and mandibles.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:28 p.m. 1219/83**

It's easier when you're not here.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)


	20. Chapter 20

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, I'm back from vacation!... and back at school. Ugh. I'll get on replying to your reviews as soon as I can :)**

**Update: Sorry about the confusion. For some reason, FFnet decided not to upload the chapter, but sent out emails anyway... I'm pretty sure it's fixed now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Twenty**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:46 a.m. 1220/83**

Oh, great. Apparently it's a ball.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:55 a.m. 1220/83**

The formal dinner with the Council?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:58 a.m. 1220/83**

Yeah. Chakwas is giving me a crash course on ballroom dancing later today. Kaidan says he knows how to dance, so hopefully it won't be that big of a disaster.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:07 a.m. 1220/83**

You're going to dance.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:13 a.m. 1220/83**

Yeah. Don't remind me.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:22 a.m. 1220/83**

Commander Shepard, saviour of the galaxy, Hero of the Blitz... is going to dance with the lieutenant in front of a room full of diplomats.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:26 a.m. 1220/83**

You just have to rub it in, don't you?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:33 a.m. 1220/83**

I'm trying to picture it, but it's not working.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:38 a.m. 1220/83**

Good. I don't want you to ever have to suffer through that particular mental image.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:49 a.m. 1220/83**

To the contrary, I think I would quite enjoy it.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:52 a.m. 1220/83**

You just want to see me embarrass myself. Is that any way to treat your C.O.?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:57 a.m. 1220/83**

Turians don't hold dances at formal gatherings, Shepard. Or ever, really. I don't have a precedent for this.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:10 a.m. 1220/83**

Oh, I am definitely going to make Chakwas teach you ballroom dancing when you come back to the Normandy.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:25 a.m. 1220/83**

I'm not sure I'm capable of ballroom dancing.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:29 a.m. 1220/83**

Oh, come on. I've seen you move. You're graceful enough. Might have some problems with flexibility, but it shouldn't be too difficult.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:38 a.m. 1220/83**

I just don't think turians are meant for dancing. No sense of rhythm.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:44 a.m. 1220/83**

I've seen turians dancing before.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:49 a.m. 1220/83**

Drunk ones. In bars.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:53 a.m. 1220/83**

Well, if they can do it, so can you. Plus, I know you have a sense of rhythm. You sync up your shots with the music you play from your visor during battle.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:57 a.m. 1220/83**

You... know about that?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:04 a.m. 1220/83**

Sometimes you forget to turn off the open channel. Nice taste in music, by the way.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:13 a.m. 1220/83**

...Thanks.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:16 a.m. 1220/83**

So it's settled, then. Chakwas will teach you how to dance, and the next time I have to go to a ball, you'll be making a fool of yourself right next to me.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:32 a.m. 1220/83**

Wait, wait, when did we settle that?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:37 a.m. 1220/83**

I decided that just now. Without your input.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:45 a.m. 1220/83**

Damn.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:52 a.m. 1220/83**

I'm going to enjoy this.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:03 a.m. 1220/83**

Just don't blame me when I start stepping on your feet.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:15 a.m. 1220/83**

Ouch. Maybe this wasn't such a good... wait a minute. You're trying to manipulate me.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:26 a.m. 1220/83**

Wouldn't dream of it, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:29 a.m. 1220/83**

Shepard. It's Shepard. And you so are.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:33 a.m. 1220/83**

I don't think I've ever heard anyone call you by your first name. Not even Anderson.

Just speaking out of curiosity.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:36 a.m. 1220/83**

It's a military thing. Started in boot camp. Apparently "Artemis" is a bit of a mouthful. I haven't heard anyone say it in years. "Shepard" is quicker, cleaner.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:40 a.m. 1220/83**

Do you miss it?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:47 a.m. 1220/83**

I'm just really, really glad no one tried to call me "Arty."

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:52 a.m. 1220/83**

Ah, yes. You humans and your propensity for nicknames.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:59 a.m. 1220/83**

I still think "Gar-Bear" would have stuck if you hadn't intimidated all the crew members into not using it.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:04 a.m. 1220/83**

If it had stuck, I never would have intimidated anyone ever again.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:11 a.m. 1220/83**

How do you know it isn't a perfectly respectable human nickname? It could carry connotations of strength and respect for all you know.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:17 a.m. 1220/83**

Then why did Alenko and Williams become incapacitated with laughter whenever you said it?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:22 a.m. 1220/83**

Um... okay, yeah, maybe it wouldn't have stuck.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:26 a.m. 1220/83**

On the other hand, "Arty..."

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:34 a.m. 1220/83**

Don't. Just don't. Or I will kill you.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:37 a.m. 1220/83**

Understood, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)


	21. Chapter 21

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Twenty-One**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:19 p.m. 1220/83**

I just had a holo-chat with Tali. She asked how you were doing.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:23 p.m. 1220/83**

Busy with reconstruction. Running on stims and buried in paperwork. How is she?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:28 p.m. 1220/83**

Troubled, or at least she sounded that way. She called to ask for my advice.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:33 p.m. 1220/83**

About what?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:39 p.m. 1220/83**

Her Pilgrimage is finished, and she's just caught up to the Fleet. But she isn't sure if she wants to turn it in.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:45 p.m. 1220/83**

Why not? I thought that was how quarians progressed to adulthood.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:51 p.m. 1220/83**

It is. But once she turns in her Pilgrimage and joins a ship, she'll be expected to remain a part of that ship's crew.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:56 p.m. 1220/83**

Ah, I see. No more jaunts around the galaxy on the Normandy. She'll have to stay with the Fleet.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:02 p.m. 1220/83**

Exactly. And she doesn't know if she wants that.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:07 p.m. 1220/83**

I don't know if I would, either. What did you tell her?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:13 p.m. 1220/83**

I told her she was always welcome on the Normandy, no matter what she decided. But it isn't easy for her, Garrus. Quarians are conditioned to put the flotilla ahead of themselves. It's the only reason they're all still alive. If Tali decides to leave, she'll feel like she's abandoning them.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:19 p.m. 1220/83**

Whatever she does, we've got her back, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:24 p.m. 1220/83**

I know. I miss her. It would be painful to say goodbye like that. But I don't want to make this even harder for her.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:27 p.m. 1220/83**

You didn't tell her that? That you would miss her?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:36 p.m. 1220/83**

How could I? If I did, and she decided to rejoin the flotilla, she would feel guilty for hurting me. You know how she is, always conscious of other people's feelings. Even worse, she might feel guilty enough to come back to the Normandy, even if it wasn't what she really wanted.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:44 p.m. 1220/83**

So you're not going to tell her how you feel about it, because you don't want to influence her decision. Even though you'll be hurt if she rejoins the flotilla.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:49 p.m. 1220/83**

Not hurt, exactly. Just sad. Everything has to end, I suppose. It's silly of me to expect any different.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:55 p.m. 1220/83**

You're an organic, not a synthetic. You can't just dismiss your emotions as "silly." Don't you think Tali cares about your feelings? She would want to know.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:01 p.m. 1220/83**

When did you get so good at this?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:04 p.m. 1220/83**

Sometime between Dr. Saleon and killing Saren. But that's not the point.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:09 p.m. 1220/83**

I can't just ask Tali to abandon her people.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:13 p.m. 1220/83**

Shepard, this might even be good for her people. Quarians don't have much of a galactic presence outside of the flotilla and Pilgrimages. That's part of the reason why none of the other Citadel species really respect them. If the quarians had more representatives in the galactic community, especially ones like Tali, things might start changing for the better.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:27 p.m. 1220/83**

Garrus, you are amazing. I didn't even think of it that way.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:32 p.m. 1220/83**

Don't flatter me too much, Commander. I have a hard enough time with humility already.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:38 p.m. 1220/83**

I mean it. This is why I need you, Garrus. Everyone else either agrees with everything I say, or disagrees so violently that I have to shoot them. But you help me see things in ways I haven't thought of.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:46 p.m. 1220/83**

That's not what people normally say.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:49 p.m. 1220/83**

What do they say, then?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:54 p.m. 1220/83**

"Shut up."

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:07 p.m. 1220/83**

You can always speak your mind with me, Garrus.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:13 p.m. 1220/83**

I know. You're... different from a turian commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:17 p.m. 1220/83**

Trust me, I'm not like most human commanders, either. A lot of people have said that I'm not professional enough, that I treat my subordinates too much like equals. I suppose I learned that from Anderson.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:22 p.m. 1220/83**

With all due respect, Commander, I thought the same thing when I first joined your crew. My opinion has changed since then.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:26 p.m. 1220/83**

Oh? How so?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:33 p.m. 1220/83**

Usually, the regs are there for a reason. Most C.O.s need space between themselves and their subordinates to command effectively. But you're different, Shepard. You command respect without really trying. People want to follow you because of who you are and what you've done for them, not your rank.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:38 p.m. 1220/83**

I... wasn't expecting that. But thank you.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:47 p.m. 1220/83**

Here to serve, Commander. Now aren't you going to call Tali back?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:51 p.m. 1220/83**

Right! On it. By the way, I mean it. Thank you. You've given me a lot to think about.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:56 p.m. 1220/83**

Don't worry about it, Shepard. It's about time I started giving back.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)


	22. Chapter 22

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Twenty-Two**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:30 p.m. 1221/83**

Damn dress. Damn heels. Damn Council.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:36 p.m. 1221/83**

Did something happen?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:44 p.m. 1221/83**

No. The dancing hasn't even started yet. But I'm definitely not looking forward to it.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:47 p.m. 1221/83**

Shepard, you're an Alliance Marine who's just finished saving the galaxy. No one expects you to be incredibly talented at ballroom dancing, too.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:56 p.m. 1221/83**

They do, though. That's just the problem. And Kaidan can dance, which makes it worse. I'm going to look like a lumbering idiot next to him. What if I step on his feet?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:03 p.m. 1221/83**

No one could ever mistake you for a lumbering idiot.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:14 p.m. 1221/83**

It's happened before. Ugh, I do not have good memories of boot camp.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:22 p.m. 1221/83**

You could claim to have an injury that prevents you from dancing. Play up the war hero angle.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:27 p.m. 1221/83**

Won't work. Anderson's expecting me to try something like that. I'll just have to fumble my way through somehow. He's already giving me dirty looks for using my omni-tool at a formal dinner.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:33 p.m. 1221/83**

I have a patrol in ten minutes.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:38 p.m. 1221/83**

Oh. Right. Stay sharp.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:41 p.m. 1221/83**

Will do, Shepard.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:57 p.m. 1221/83**

Think a few drinks will help me dance better?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:18 p.m. 1221/83**

Worth a try.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:49 p.m. 1221/83**

Kaidan is such a gentleman. Not at all like these asari.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:18 p.m. 1221/83**

I didn't even know diplomats could do that without getting fired.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:33 p.m. 1221/83**

I didn't know Anderson could dance! Oh my god, if Udina asks me to dance with him i might actually kill someone

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:48 p.m. 1221/83**

Ha, this asari stuff is great, I didn't even know they made stuff this strong. naveena said it really kicks in later, she's my new friend.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:52 p.m. 1221/83**

What kind of formal banquet is this, anyway?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:02 p.m. 1221/83**

Okay well, that wasn't too bad I might never be able to look Kaidan in the face again, but at least I didn't trip and snag a tablecloth or something

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:39 p.m. 1221/83**

How did the patrol go?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:20 p.m. 1221/83**

I actually did pretty well, you know, danced with four other people besides Kaidan and didn't step on anyone's feet. You should be proud of me.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:48 p.m. 1221/83**

Is it sad that the first thing I do when I get back to the ship is barricade myself in my cabin and send you messages? Joker seems to think so.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:16 p.m. 1221/83**

I really miss having the old crew around. no one to spill drinks with after mission accomplished.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:22 p.m. 1221/83**

I think one of the asari diplomatse tried to cop a feel while I was dancing with her Or maybe I was just drunk and she had a perfectly legitamate reason to grope me.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:47 p.m. 1221/83**

Garrus why aren't you

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:02 p.m. 1221/83**

stupid send button, why put it so damn close too the space b

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:26 p.m. 1221/83**

Chakwas is knocking on the door. tell her to go away

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:41 p.m. 1221/83**

boot camp was stupid, you know? why even make us go. had to label socks and everything because people would steal your crap. crappy shampoo and didn't even let me use biotics. you should have been there. nobody would steal my soap if i had a big turian friend. dammit why weren't you

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:52 p.m. 1221/83**

i would never marry some guy from the colonies. too boring i need someone like me. hate it when everyone agrees with me. just because i'm some big damn hero doesn't mean i'm gonna shove a gun in yor face for saying some stupid shit, well ok sometimes yeah but that's not the point. garrus you should be here, sshould be drunk and doing stupid shit together,

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:04 a.m. 1222/83**

I've never seen a naked turian before. Just thought i should let you know

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:18 a.m. 1222/83**

... should I pretend this never happened?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:14 a.m. 1222/83**

Yes. Yes you should.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)


	23. Chapter 23

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... wow. Overwhelming response to the last chapter. 33 reviews! I guess people really, really like drunk!Shepard. I'll keep that in mind for the future. Thanks guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Twenty-Three**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:27 a.m. 1222/83**

Three more days!

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:33 a.m. 1222/83**

Someone's sounding perkier.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:41 a.m. 1222/83**

You promised not to mention it.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:56 a.m. 1222/83**

Mention what?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:02 a.m. 1222/83**

Good boy. Anyway, Joker was threatening to stay on the Citadel and "supervise" us, but apparently it was just a joke and he's actually going to Tiptree to visit his family.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:14 a.m. 1222/83**

Oh, no. Now we're going to get into heaps of trouble and end up getting arrested by my own coworkers.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:19 a.m. 1222/83**

Are you kidding? No one takes a Spectre alive. We'd carve our way out.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:22 a.m. 1222/83**

And the Citadel would forever remember the Spectre who went rogue after a few too many drinks on shore leave. My name would become a story to frighten new C-Sec recruits with.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:25 a.m. 1222/83**

I could just ask the Council to reinstate me once I sobered up. I saved their lives, there isn't much they can deny me at this point. Of course, getting you back into C-Sec might be trickier.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:29 a.m. 1222/83**

It's not important. I'll just disappear into the Terminus Systems for a couple of years until they forget who I am and how many people I killed.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:33 a.m. 1222/83**

Or you could come with me. We could become pirates.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:38 a.m. 1222/83**

I don't think my father would ever speak to me again.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:46 a.m. 1222/83**

Just tell him whatever lie you told him while you were with me before.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:50 a.m. 1222/83**

I told him the truth. He still isn't speaking to me.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:55 a.m. 1222/83**

Oh. That bad, huh?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:58 a.m. 1222/83**

It's okay. He'll live through the shock and disgrace. My sister still talks to me.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:03 a.m. 1222/83**

You have a sister? I didn't know that.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:10 a.m. 1222/83**

Her name is Solana. Meanest little spitfire you ever saw. She's on Palaven now, finishing up her military service.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:17 a.m. 1222/83**

I'd like to meet her sometime.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:21 a.m. 1222/83**

She's a lot like you. Tough, stubborn, doesn't take no for an answer, but a damn good turian, through and through. By the book, no excuses. We don't have much in common.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:26 a.m. 1222/83**

Do you get along?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:30 a.m. 1222/83**

About as well as siblings can, I suppose. We used to solve arguments at the firing range.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:37 a.m. 1222/83**

Reminds me of Casey. Whenever we got in a spat, we'd race around the hills on horseback. Whoever won got the last word.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:41 a.m. 1222/83**

Horseback? What does that mean?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:45 a.m. 1222/83**

Oh. Horses, they're... big four-legged Earth animals with hooves. Very fast runners, good at carrying heavy loads. Humans used to ride them to get from place to place. Stopped using them after automobiles were invented, but people still ride them for fun and sport. Not very common on Earth, but plenty out in the colonies, as long as the air is breathable. They need a lot of space... hard to get on Earth.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:48 a.m. 1222/83**

Sounds interesting. What do they look like?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:55 a.m. 1222/83**

Enclosed: picture file

They come in all sorts of colors. Black, grey, white, yellow, blue... with gene mods, pretty much anything goes.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:59 a.m. 1222/83**

What is that thing on its back?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:03 p.m. 1222/83**

It's a saddle. People ride on it. You can ride bareback, but it's harder. Not very comfortable. Some people like it, though.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:08 p.m. 1222/83**

Do you like riding bareback?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:12 p.m. 1222/83**

... you know, it would be so easy for me to take that the wrong way.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:15 p.m. 1222/83**

What? What did I say?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:21 p.m. 1222/83**

Nothing. You know, if we ever get the chance to properly visit a human colony, I could take you horseback riding. You might get a little sore, but it would be worth it.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:24 p.m. 1222/83**

If you have saddles built to turian specifications, I might consider it.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:27 p.m. 1222/83**

I'll see what I can do. I know you would love it. It's like flying, sort of... and after you fall off a few times, it's not even scary anymore.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:30 p.m. 1222/83**

Fall? You can fall?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:35 p.m. 1222/83**

Well, sure. I broke my leg once falling off a horse. Had to lie in the woods for hours while Casey rode home to get help.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:38 p.m. 1222/83**

It sounds dangerous. Humans do this for fun?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:43 p.m. 1222/83**

You've got to try it, Garrus. It's fantastic. Think of it like... riding an incredibly fast, open-topped shuttle with no seatbelts and a mind of its own, inches from the ground. You might fall, but the risk is worth it.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:47 p.m. 1222/83**

Hmm. I'll try to keep an open mind.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:52 p.m. 1222/83**

Good. In return, I'll try one crazy turian hobby of your choice.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:56 p.m. 1222/83**

I'll have to think of something really good.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:04 p.m. 1222/83**

You do that. I'll be here.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)


	24. Chapter 24

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I was lazy last night and wanted to find my story without going through the archives, so I googled it... and apparently this story is on a list of Shakarian fic recs that's made a few rounds on Tumblr... I'm internet famous! :'D Just kidding, haha. But still, that's the first time I've seen one of my stories mentioned outside FFnet. Made me kind of happy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Twenty-Four**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:11 p.m. 1222/83**

My partner says hello.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:16 p.m. 1222/83**

Your partner? Didn't you say he was human?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:20 p.m. 1222/83**

He is. Earthborn, apparently. His name is Johannes.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:23 p.m. 1222/83**

Oh! Is he German?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:28 p.m. 1222/83**

He says he was born in Vienna. Do you know where that is?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:32 p.m. 1222/83**

It's in Austria. They speak German there, too. That's a language, by the way.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:36 p.m. 1222/83**

I thought it was a country.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:39 p.m. 1222/83**

Germany is the country. German is the language... and the people. I'm not really German, or any nationality, since I wasn't born on Earth, but my father was, and I can speak German... with a terrible accent.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:44 p.m. 1222/83**

I give up. I don't think I'll ever understand all of these human names.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:48 p.m. 1222/83**

I used to know most of the major turian colonies and their insignia. Required memorization for human military recruits after the First Contact War. But I barely remember anything about the other Citadel races. Not as important, since we weren't trying to kill them.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:53 p.m. 1222/83**

I know all of the colony insignias, too. Required memorization for all turian kids since... well, forever.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:04 p.m. 1222/83**

We made up a song in basic to remember all of the important ones.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:11 p.m. 1222/83**

Oh? How does it go?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:28 p.m. 1222/83**

Gothis, Parthia, Morlian, Baetika... Somnia, Epyrus, Magna, Nimines, Kyrend, Galatana... and so on. All to the tune of the square root formula song.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:36 p.m. 1222/83**

Turians didn't need to know anything similar about humans. Hardly any colonies to destroy, just ships. All we needed to know were weak points and basic psychology.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:44 p.m. 1222/83**

Well, we didn't even get the list of colonies together until after the war, when we had access to public intergalactic records. Still, know your enemy and all that.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:49 p.m. 1222/83**

I wonder what would have happened if the Council hadn't intervened.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:53 p.m. 1222/83**

Instead of exchanging messages, we would probably be trying to kill each other.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:05 p.m. 1222/83**

Hmm. Heir to one of the most powerful clans on Palaven versus a decorated Alliance military commander. I wonder who would come out of that encounter.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:08 p.m. 1222/83**

Sniper extraordinaire versus biotic pistol-slinger? Depends on the combat range, I'd say.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:13 p.m. 1222/83**

Close-up and personal? You'd break my neck. I'm not fooling myself on that one. But if I spotted you from, say, a tall building...

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:17 p.m. 1222/83**

You wouldn't hesitate to headshot a defenceless human female?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:22 p.m. 1222/83**

Defenceless? That is... not a word I would choose to describe you.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:25 p.m. 1222/83**

Oh? What word would you use?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:30 p.m. 1222/83**

That's not fair, Shepard. I can't choose just one.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:34 p.m. 1222/83**

Fine. The language barrier might make things difficult anyway.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:38 p.m. 1222/83**

We've been doing pretty well so far. Hardly any translator glitches.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:44 p.m. 1222/83**

Most of them are on my end, too. Sorry about that.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:47 p.m. 1222/83**

Well, I'm used to working with humans, so I've been careful not to use obscure words. They taught us in boot camp how to speak simply and avoid translator errors.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:51 p.m. 1222/83**

You're the first turian I've worked with closely. Bit of a learning experience.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:55 p.m. 1222/83**

Aside from the obvious anatomical differences... we're really quite similar.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:02 p.m. 1222/83**

I get that. Corny, but I get it.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:10 p.m. 1222/83**

Speaking of translator glitches... "corny?" Does it have to do with popcorn?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:16 p.m. 1222/83**

Hah! Oh, that's good. No, it doesn't. At least I don't think it does.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:19 p.m. 1222/83**

I found a supplier of rare human goods who claims to stock popcorn, by the way. It looks like the pictures you sent, but I wasn't sure. I can't do a taste check, so I was waiting for you to get here.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:23 p.m. 1222/83**

You silly turian. Don't you have a partner who was born on Earth? He would know.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:26 p.m. 1222/83**

Johannes doesn't talk, but his friends do.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:33 p.m. 1222/83**

Oh. You don't want to feed the rumour mill?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:37 p.m. 1222/83**

What is a mill and how would you presume to feed it?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:45 p.m. 1222/83**

You're killing me. I'll try to cut down on the human slang.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:48 p.m. 1222/83**

It's... illuminating. Although slightly confusing.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:01 p.m. 1222/83**

Shepard?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)


	25. Chapter 25

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, I actually received death threats for that last chapter. I guess I should be flattered that people are so emotionally invested in this story xD Come on, guys, bear with me! Trust your author :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Twenty-Five**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:45 p.m. 1222/83**

Another extranet malfunction, huh?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:21 a.m. 1223/83**

I've made all of the necessary arrangements. You're staying for a week, right?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:03 a.m. 1223/83**

Don't tell me you forgot to bring your gun.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:14 a.m. 1223/83**

I was just kidding.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:26 a.m. 1223/83**

I know you wouldn't forget.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:59 a.m. 1223/83**

What's the difference between milk chocolate and dark chocolate?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:15 a.m. 1223/83**

Never mind. My partner explained.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:06 a.m. 1223/83**

Which one do you prefer?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:18 a.m. 1223/83**

It's just cruel to expect me to figure that one out on my own.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:20 p.m. 1223/83**

The Keepers are fantastic at this reconstruction business. They've cut C-Sec's estimated restoration time in half.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:28 p.m. 1223/83**

Damn creepy, though. C-Sec pulls out the dead bodies they find in the rubble, right? The Keepers just work around them.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:07 p.m. 1223/83**

There are different kinds of frosting, too. Why is human confectionery so complicated?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:16 p.m. 1223/83**

When is the next appropriate holiday for cake? Or is it just birthdays?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:40 p.m. 1223/83**

Now I remember why I left. Logic and C-Sec do not have a happy partnership.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:49 p.m. 1223/83**

Does it make any sense to tell new recruits that in the event of a hostage scenario, you should only order snipers to shoot the kidnapper after he's made a violent action against the hostage?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:54 p.m. 1223/83**

Last time I checked, taking hostages in general was considered a pretty violent action.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:02 p.m. 1223/83**

It's not like the lines of morality are grey here. If you've got a clear shot, you save a life. Simple as that.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:13 p.m. 1223/83**

I don't know if you would agree with me, Shepard.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:20 p.m. 1223/83**

Do you remember when we met? The second time, I mean. The first thing you did after I made that shot was use a biotic kick to snap two of the hostiles' necks. Then, once they were all accounted for, you spent about five minutes yelling at me.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:28 p.m. 1223/83**

I thought the Council was crazy for even considering making you a Spectre. And, to be honest, I almost didn't ask to join your team. I thought it might be just like C-Sec all over again.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:35 p.m. 1223/83**

First time in my life I've been glad to be wrong.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:56 p.m. 1223/83**

You probably wouldn't even need a sniper to handle a hostage situation. I've watched you talk your way through at least six.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:08 p.m. 1223/83**

Nothing short of a miracle worker, you are.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:17 p.m. 1223/83**

If you had decided to join C-Sec...

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:30 p.m. 1223/83**

Never mind. Not enough threats to galactic security. You would be bored to death within a month.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:41 p.m. 1223/83**

I've just realised that I've probably swamped your message terminal. Sorry about that. I'll stop clogging up your extranet connection now.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:02 a.m. 1224/83**

I have to admit, Shepard, I'm getting slightly worried.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:18 a.m. 1224/83**

Aren't you supposed to be here tomorrow? Surely the Alliance didn't schedule a mission for you the day before shore leave.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:27 a.m. 1224/83**

Although, considering your habits, I wouldn't be surprised if you assigned yourself a mission. With all due respect, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:35 a.m. 1224/83**

I know I said I would stop sending messages, but you've never been out this long before.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:42 a.m. 1224/83**

It's been almost a year since we met. Exactly eleven months.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:58 a.m. 1224/83**

I know you've heard from Tali, but how about Wrex? He still kicking around somewhere?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:30 p.m. 1224/83**

All right, I'll stop now. I really will this time.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:07 p.m. 1224/83**

... I still don't know what kind of chocolate you like.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 2:22 p.m. 1224/83**

Should I just guess? I suppose it's a fifty-fifty chance, dark or milk.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:11 p.m. 1224/83**

There's white chocolate too? How do humans keep all of this straight?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)


	26. Chapter 26

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So. Many. Reviews. Dear Godtiss, I thought I'd died and gone to fanfic-writer heaven. You guys are fantastic and you should have known I wouldn't let you down :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Twenty-Six**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:19 p.m. 1224/83**

Oh my God, Garrus. Receiving over twenty emails from the same person sends them all to my emergency-priority folder. I thought the Reapers had invaded.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:22 p.m. 1224/83**

Where WERE you?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:28 p.m. 1224/83**

Hang on, still reading through the backlog. Give me a second.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:46 p.m. 1224/83**

I prefer milk chocolate, the safety of the hostage should always come first, cake is convenient at any time and any place, I do remember when we met, the last I heard from Wrex was two weeks ago, and yes, the Normandy is scheduled to arrive at the Citadel tomorrow afternoon.

Did I get everything?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 5:53 p.m. 1224/83**

I think so.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received; 5:59 p.m. 1224/83**

You were worried? For shame, Garrus. I can handle myself.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:04 p.m. 1224/83**

I never said anything about being worried.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:15 p.m. 1224/83**

Yes you did, the message is right... It's gone. Did you... You remotely hacked into my terminal and deleted it, didn't you?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:23 p.m. 1224/83**

I... what is your human expression? I plead the Sixth?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:28 p.m. 1224/83**

It's the Fifth. Hacking into the private terminal of a ranking Alliance officer is a criminal offence, you know.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:35 p.m. 1224/83**

Good thing I know a Spectre who can clear me of all charges.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:41 p.m. 1224/83**

There is no winning with you, is there?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:47 p.m. 1224/83**

Turians never back down, Shepard. Surely you've heard the expression.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 6:53 p.m. 1224/83**

"You won't see a turian's back until he's dead."

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:02 p.m. 1224/83**

Or passed out drunk. One of the two.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:11 p.m. 1224/83**

Somehow we keep coming back to the subject of drunk turians. Are you trying to tell me something, Garrus?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:16 p.m. 1224/83**

Not at all. What happened, anyway? You were out for two whole days.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:24 p.m. 1224/83**

Extended ground mission. Had to maintain comm silence, which included extranet transmissions. Group of mercs had some civilians rounded up, threatening to gas them if the Alliance didn't fork over a ransom. Negotiations weren't going well, so I got sent in to infiltrate the base and solve the problem. Could have used you.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:37 p.m. 1224/83**

Damn, that sounds like fun. I haven't been on an infiltration mission in ages.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:46 p.m. 1224/83**

Four of the civilians died. I couldn't get to them in time. Two men, a teenage girl, and a little boy.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 7:53 p.m. 1224/83**

Oh. Are you all right?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:05 p.m. 1224/83**

The mission was a success. Minimal casualties, and we got rid of the mercs without the Alliance having to pay a single credit. Plus we picked up some valuable information from the mercs' servers before they could wipe it, so we might be able to find out who sent them there.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:17 p.m. 1224/83**

I didn't ask about the mission. You were in charge, so it was obviously a success. I asked about you.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:24 p.m. 1224/83**

You shouldn't say those things, you know. Might inflate my ego beyond repair.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:33 p.m. 1224/83**

The entire Citadel is ready to fall at your feet in gratitude for saving them from the geth. You've got the Council in your pocket and the Alliance fleet at your back, plus the best ship in the galaxy. I think if you were going to turn into an insufferable egotist, it would have happened already.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:39 p.m. 1224/83**

Glad to hear it. Hang on a few minutes, Chakwas wants to see me.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 8:44 p.m. 1224/83**

Were you injured?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:06 p.m. 1224/83**

Some of the toxic gas got past my filters. As long as I take the inhalants Chakwas gave me, I'll be fine. It's doing weird things to my amp, though, which is why she wanted to check on me.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:15 p.m. 1224/83**

Your biotic amp? What's wrong with it?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:21 p.m. 1224/83**

Either it got jigged during the fight, which doesn't happen very often, or the gas did something to knock it out of place. Don't ask me how it works. I'm not a doctor. Chakwas and Kaidan both said that I should be back to normal in a few days, though.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:25 p.m. 1224/83**

You're a biotic. Shouldn't you be familiar with this kind of thing?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:32 p.m. 1224/83**

I didn't get an amp until I was seventeen. By then, they were too concerned about catching me up to everyone else and getting rid of all the bad habits I'd made to worry about teaching me the science behind it.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:37 p.m. 1224/83**

Bad habits?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:44 p.m. 1224/83**

Trying to move things through sheer force instead of firing the right muscle combinations. Happens when a kid gets identified and fitted in their late teens, instead of before puberty.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:49 p.m. 1224/83**

My grandfather was a biotic. Very rare for turians.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:57 p.m. 1224/83**

So was Saren, as I'm sure you remember.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:08 p.m. 1224/83**

I do remember. Actually, I think I still have a few scars, courtesy of the only turian biotic I've ever met.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:14 p.m. 1224/83**

Oh, come on. He barely touched you. Remember Virmire? Getting lifted by the throat by an angry biotic with sharp claws is not a pleasant experience.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:17 p.m. 1224/83**

Can't say I know what it feels like.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:25 p.m. 1224/83**

I would offer you a demonstration... but I might break your neck with the way my biotics are acting up.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:30 p.m. 1224/83**

Let's not.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)


	27. Chapter 27

**Title**: Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail

**Summary**: Every day, starting when Garrus rejoins C-Sec up until the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus exchange emails. After all, good friends stay in touch.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Garrus/Shepard friendship, flirting

**Spoilers**: All of ME1

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read the chapter, then my other author's note down at the bottom. It explains what will be happening with this story after this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail<strong>

**Part Twenty-Seven**

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:49 p.m. 1224/83**

So, do you work tomorrow?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:53 p.m. 1224/83**

Yes. Not certain what my hours are.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:58 p.m. 1224/83**

The Normandy is scheduled to dock mid-afternoon. I'll be the last off the ship.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:06 p.m. 1224/83**

I'll meet you if I can.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:12 p.m. 1224/83**

If I find out you've been skipping work...

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:17 p.m. 1224/83**

Don't worry, Shepard. I can be a good turian when I want to.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:23 p.m. 1224/83**

I don't doubt it. You probably work harder than half the officers in C-Sec, if Harkin was any standard to go by.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:29 p.m. 1224/83**

He wasn't. But C-Sec does have its fair share of corrupt and lazy officers. Not that I would ever speak ill of a colleague.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:34 p.m. 1224/83**

There are good cops and bad cops. Just make sure you stay one of the good ones.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:45 p.m. 1224/83**

Understood, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:52 p.m. 1224/83**

Don't be so stiff, Garrus. It's Christmas Eve.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 11:55 p.m. 1224/83**

Ah. Is there... anything special that I should say?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:01 a.m. 1225/83**

Nah, not really. Oh! Merry Christmas!

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:05 a.m. 1225/83**

Merry Christmas, Shepard.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:08 a.m. 1225/83**

And a happy New Year!

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:13 a.m. 1225/83**

I don't know that one.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:17 a.m. 1225/83**

It's more widespread than Christmas but not as commercialised. Lots of drinking and fireworks. Watching the ball drop in any major city back on the homeworld, or NYC if you're really traditional. Kissing somebody when the clock strikes twelve.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:24 a.m. 1225/83**

Humans have the strangest traditions.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:28 a.m. 1225/83**

I guess we do. I don't even know where most of them come from. I guess the kissing thing is supposed to be good luck for the new year.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:33 a.m. 1225/83**

Interesting. All humans participate in this custom?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:37 a.m. 1225/83**

Well... I don't know. People who want to. If you don't have anyone to kiss, you're supposed to find someone. A total stranger, sometimes, but I've never done that.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:45 a.m. 1225/83**

That seems unhygienic.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:49 a.m. 1225/83**

We've been through this before, Garrus. Humans aren't the most logical species in the galaxy.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 12:54 a.m. 1225/83**

Compared to the rumours I've heard of asari holiday celebrations, you aren't the only ones.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:07 a.m. 1225/83**

Oh God. I don't even want to think about it.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:10 a.m. 1225/83**

These sleeping pills are about to kick in. I should probably get off my terminal.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:15 a.m. 1225/83**

Sleep well, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:19 a.m. 1225/83**

You too. No staying up all night. We've got a busy day tomorrow.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 1:23 a.m. 1225/83**

Aye aye, Commander.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:14 a.m. 1225/83**

Ow, my head. Chakwas must have amped up my medication dosage. I only just got out of bed.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:17 a.m. 1225/83**

The doctor doesn't do things without a reason. You probably needed it.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:24 a.m. 1225/83**

I know, but still. She doesn't know how much a soldier panics when they roll over, check the clock, and see that it's past nine in the morning. I almost had a heart attack.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:28 a.m. 1225/83**

Can't say I've ever had that problem. Internal clock. All turians have it. Our biology tells us to wake up whenever we need to.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:35 a.m. 1225/83**

Really? That's handy.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:39 a.m. 1225/83**

A necessary evolutionary fail-safe. With the radiation levels on Palaven during the day, our ancestors needed to know exactly how much time they'd spent under the sun each day. With modern timekeeping, it's no longer necessary, but genetics die hard.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:44 a.m. 1225/83**

That's still really handy. Wish I had one.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:48 a.m. 1225/83**

Hmm. There's probably implants available somewhere, legal or otherwise. It wouldn't be difficult to sync up human brainwaves to an externally controlled timekeeping device, although it might increase the risk of sabotage.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 9:55 a.m. 1225/83**

Thanks, but I'll pass. Chakwas wants me down in the med bay to run tests on my amp. I might not be back for a while.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 10:03 a.m. 1225/83**

I'll finish these reports in the meantime.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:55 p.m. 1225/83**

Joker says ETA forty minutes. Meet you at the docking bay? Or are you too swamped in paperwork to leave the office.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 3:58 p.m. 1225/83**

Can't make it. We'll meet later.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:04 p.m. 1225/83**

Kaidan says hi.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:07 p.m. 1225/83**

Good to hear from him. Will he be joining us for dinner later?

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:09 p.m. 1225/83**

I don't think so. He's visiting family.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:12 p.m. 1225/83**

Right. Well, tell him I said hello.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:14 p.m. 1225/83**

So what's first on our schedule?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:17 p.m. 1225/83**

I thought we'd drop off your things first. Then if you're hungry, we could go out for dinner. Catch up over drinks.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:21 p.m. 1225/83**

Sounds perfect. I haven't had a decent drink since we left the Citadel last time.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:24 p.m. 1225/83**

Well, we can't have that. I'll get the bartender to mix up something special for you.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:32 p.m. 1225/83**

You spoil me. Catch you later?

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:36 p.m. 1225/83**

In the middle of some very important reconnaissance. I'll message you when I have a time and place.

(Sent from private terminal of Officer Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Security)

* * *

><p><strong>Received: 4:39 p.m. 1225/83**

I'll be waiting.

(Sent from private terminal of Commander Artemis Shepard, Alliance Navy)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, can I get a drumroll please? Announcing...**

**...**

**CHRISTMAS SHORE LEAVE MULTICHAPTER!**

**You heard right! I've had this in the works since about ten chapters ago. Starting tomorrow, _Commander Shepard, You've Got Mail_ will be on official hiatus, and _The Heart Asks for Pleasure First_ will officially begin. Standard uploading schedule, one chapter per day at optimal output speeds, with longer chapters to boot. I've already written 55 pages and 25k+ words with no end in sight, so expect a long one, folks: in the spirit of _CSYGM,_ of course, with banter, movie dates, confectionery, and the best video game friendship in the galaxy.**

**If you have me on Author Alert, fantastic, you'll get an email tomorrow about the new story. If you don't, check back tomorrow, and I'll have the link posted to the end of this chapter (here: http: / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 8013854 / 1 /). Failing that, keep an eye on the Mass Effect archives.**

**Thanks for coming along for the ride, guys, and I hope you enjoy the new story!**

**~Chi Kyoku**


End file.
